


Hear My Words, Not My Voice

by Ever Since New York (flarrow_huntbastian)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Abused Harry Styles, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kindness, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Mute Harry, Mute Harry Styles, Muteness, Panic Attacks, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Self-Harming Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/Ever%20Since%20New%20York
Summary: The new kid at school has a strange fascination with a certain curly haired boy.The only problem is the curly haired boy won't talk to the new kid.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is a re-write of my fic One Thousand Words. I've been trying to complete it for a while now but I keep running into problems when trying to write chapters and I've realised that the problems lie further back in the story and so I had to re do it.  
> There aren't many major, M A J O R changes but I would say, even if you've read One Thousand Words, it is worth reading this from the beginning without skipping chapters.  
> I hope you like this!  
> Please leave kudos and comments as I love to know what you all think!  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

Walking down the halls I see locker upon locker, closed and locked. I count the numbers on the doors as I walk… 24… 26… 28… 30…

I turn into the stairwell, counting the stairs as I ascend. I reach the top, looking at a door to the left of me. There was a faded sign plastered on it reading “no entry”. I look both ways, to make sure no one sees me before I push open the door and step out into the gentle breeze. Gently closing the door I look out and take in my surroundings. I stand on the roof of the school, looking around at the pale blue sky that's lightly dusted with clouds.

Settling against a wall I continue to look out over the scenery. Letting the gentle breeze and crisp air calm my mind. I hear the school bell, signalling the start of the first period, ring out but I can’t bring myself to move. I guess I’m skipping class.

“Welcome to Graveside Mr Tomlinson. I trust you will keep in line with our rules and regulations. Here is your timetable." A man said, handing a piece of paper to a young boy, "So do you have any questions?" Asked Mr Hargrady

"No not really," Replied Mr Tomlinson,

"Okay then. This is Mr Malik and he is going to be showing you around today."

Mr Malik gave a wave. Mr Hargrady then left the two boys alone.

"Hello, I'm Zayn," Said Mr Malik,

"Louis," Replied Mr Tomlinson,

"So what brings you to Graveside?" Asked Zayn cautiously,

"Just family," Replied Louis bluntly,

"Okay, let's head to physics," Said Zayn, heading down the corridor with Louis close behind.

"Dr Wells is quite the teacher," Said Zayn as he and Louis headed down the corridor.

“Do you play any sports?" Asked Zayn as they started up the stairs. 

“No...” Louis responded, “Well, I used to play football but I stopped when we moved...” he said quietly.

“Well, we have a team here. I could introduce you to the captain if you like?” Zayn asked curiously,

“Umm… I’m not sure." Louis responded as he and Zayn continued to the next sets of stairs.

"Trust me, if I introduce you to him, whether you play football or not if people see you with us no one will mess with you," said Zayn,

“So, are you guys like the… cool crowd?” Asked Louis,

“Pretty much,” shrugged Zayn, “but we don’t like to think of ourselves like that…”

Louis and Zayn fell into a simple but pleasant conversation until they turned a corner and a boy walked directly into Louis. Tripping on him and falling to the floor.

“Dude! Watch where you’re going?!” Yelled Zayn on Louis’ behalf.

Rather than getting up the boy just stayed down.

“It’s fine Zayn.” Muttered Louis, “Just watch where you’re going next time, alright.”

Louis smiled lightly, reaching down to give the boy a hand but he just stayed there, refusing to lift his head.

“Just leave him Louis. He’s a freak.” Muttered Zayn, starting to walk away.

Louis didn’t notice that Zayn had started to walk away. Instead he crouched down in front of the boy.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

He saw the boy was shaking as he just stared at his lap.

“Hello,” He tried again, this time reaching out to touch the boys shoulders.

As soon as he made contact with the boy, the boy flinched and jumped up, running the opposite way, back down the corridor. Leaving Louis confused.

He looked up to see Zayn impatiently waiting further down the corridor. 

“Come on, we’re already late.” Called Zayn.

The two of them walked quickly to the class and entered quietly.

"Mr Tomlinson" Dr Wells greeted, "Please take a seat next to Harry… wait, where is Harry?”

Dr Wells looked around to see if anyone knew. However, he was met with blank stares.

“Well, just take that seat over there,” Dr Wells instructed, pointing to an empty desk.

As Louis sat down on the stool at the back of the class and looked over to where Zayn had sat, just in front of him.

Mr Wells was in the middle of teaching when he got called out of the class by another teacher. Zayn and his two friends quickly turned to look at Louis.

“This is Louis,” introduced Zayn, “And Louis, this is the captain of the football team Niall and our friend Liam.”

“Alright,” Greeted Louis, “Zayn, who was the kid in the corridor?” He asked,

“That was Harry,” he replied bitterly, “don’t worry about him, he’s a right freak.”

Liam shot Zayn a look, “dude, lay off him.”

“You’re only saying that because you used to be friends…” Zayn replied, “He’s a right weirdo, he doesn’t talk and no one ever sees him outside of class.” He finished just as Dr Wells returned to the class.

He began to teach again when the door opened and a boy with long curly hair walked in slowly with his head down.

“Nice of you to join us Mr Styles,” Dr Wells greeted as the boy walked to the back of the class and took his seat next to Louis. He pulled out his notebook and a pen and wrote the date.

“Hi, I’m Louis...” he introduced quietly as Dr Wells continued to teach. However, Harry just looked at him briefly before looking back down and frantically began scribbling down notes. 

Dr Wells seeing this looked over at the two and said, "Louis please will you share your notes with Harry so he can catch up."

Louis nodded and slid his book closer to Harry so he could see them easier.

Ten minutes later Louis turned to Harry, “So Dr Wells seems to like you?"

Harry just nodded while continuing to write

"Um… are you okay after earlier?” Asked Louis cautiously,

Harry just nodded again, continuing to work

"Okay." Muttered Louis, turning to his own work.

The lesson went by quickly and soon enough the bell was ringing, freeing them from the classroom.

“So, Louis!” Called Zayn, as they made their way out of Dr. Wells’ room. “Ya hanging with us? We’re going off campus to the shop.”    
“Nah, sorry guys.” He replied, looking at Niall, Zayn and Liams hopeful faces, “I’ve got to go and find the music teacher to sign up for lessons.”

Liam’s face lit up, “Cool dude, what instrument do you play?”   
“Piano. I’ve played for a few years. Just done my grade six.” He smiled,

“So you’re good?” Asked Zayn,

“I’m alright.”   
Liam smiled, “You know, Harry’s grad…”   
“No one cares Liam.” Muttered Zayn quickly.

Liam shook his head lightly.

“Do you want me to show you to the music block?” He asked, helpfully,

Louis nodded.

“Thanks man, that would be great.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love the changes!  
> Please leave kudos and comments as I love to hear feedback!  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

His fingers were gliding over the keys effortlessly, filling the small room with a gentle yet breathtaking sound. His eyes were closed and he allowed himself to feel every pulse from every note he tapped. 

He was so lost in the music he found it was easy to forget. He could let his heart feel free and his body feel light. He could feel without the weight and pain that he usually carried with him. His mind was blank as he glided over note after note, not realising as the tempo of his playing sped up bar after bar. Every four notes, his emotion drove him forward, pushing himself harder and faster. 

He began to feel the emotion rising up in his throat again. He wanted to scream, if his throat would allow it. It finally all came out as he slammed his hands down on the keys and stood up throwing his sheet music across the room. 

He stood just breathing heavily for a moment as he felt the tears fall from his eyes.

“Are you okay..?” 

He was so lost in his music and emotions he didn’t realise there was someone standing behind him. He willed himself to look up at the other person in the room, however, his body seemed to do exactly the opposite. 

He found himself struggling to take in a breath. He took a step backwards and felt his back collide with the wall. Slowly he allowed himself to slip down it.

“Hello…” the voice called again but he still couldn’t bring himself to do so much as look up.

Eventually, he heard the door close and so assumed the other person had left. However, he still couldn’t bring himself to move. He just focused on trying to suck in a sturdy enough breath to remove his dizziness.

“You’re Harry right?” The voice said again, startling him so much that his head shot up to stare directly at a boy that was now sat on the piano stool in front of him, looking down at him with a kind smile. “I sat by you in physics… I’m Louis,”   
He held his hand out for Harry to shake but all Harry could do was shakily nod. His breath, still coming out in uneven puffs. As if the other boy noticed it he shuffled off the stool and crouched down in front of him.

“You need to breathe…” Stated Louis, sternly but comfortingly.

Harry felt his eyes become more unfocused as he became increasingly dizzy.

“Hey, look at me,” Louis commanded, “Sweetie, you need to breathe. Just take in a deep breath,” 

Louis could see the fear and confusion in Harry’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, you’re having a panic attack. You just need to breathe, in and out… in and out…”

Harry unconsciously felt himself following the boy's advice. Although he had to close his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning so intensely. Louis didn’t seem to mind that Harry was no longer looking at him, just as long as he was breathing normally.

When he decided the dizziness had pretty much passed he opened his eyes to see that the boy had gathered up all of his sheet music and put it in a neat pile on the music stand, and was now sat on the floor in front of him with his back against the piano stool.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently and although there were tears falling from Harry’s eyes he nodded stiffly.

“Not to be rude but, I don’t believe you…” The boy responded bluntly, “But, we can stay here until you are?” Suggested the boy,

Harry was confused by Louis' question and it seems as if the boy realised this.

“Well, I can tell that you’re not okay and I’d hate to leave you here all by yourself,” he explained.

Harry was unsure how to respond to this. Harry tried to show a small smile. However, he was still trembling from his panic attack. No one had ever shown any real interest in him before, let alone trying to calm him down and comforting him during a panic attack and then insisting on staying with him after. Let alone a stranger offering to skip class with him. He was unsure how to react. He felt fresh tears begin to fall again.

“Hey… hey… it’s okay.” Muttered Louis, he moved to comfort Harry, however Harry moved away from his touch. “Okay, okay, no touching.” Louis held up his hands, palms facing Harry to show that he wasn’t going to touch him.

There was a knock on the door startling Harry, causing his breathing to pick up slightly. 

“It’s okay…” Soothed Louis, “come in?”

A girl with long brown popped her head around the door, “Hi, sorry to bother you but I have this space booked for piano rehearsal,” 

Louis smiled gently, “of course.”

When Louis turned back to Harry he saw that he’d already gathered his things. 

The two of them left the room with five minutes before the bell for the next period was going to ring. Harry really didn’t want to go to the next period but it looked like he was going to have to now since they’d been kicked out of the music room. He knew there was one place he could go but he felt a strange attraction to the boy next to him and he really didn’t want to be alone.

Louis noticed Harry was trembling violently. He was unsure as to whether it was from the cold or the panic attack, either way he knew he couldn’t let the boy suffer. Without any hesitation he removed the blue hoodie he was wearing.

“Here,” he muttered, placing it on Harry’s shoulders without thinking.

As soon as the hoodie touched Harry he froze in his tracks. Fear etched into his features.

“Shit, sorry.” Muttered Louis, he went to remove the hoodie but he saw Harry begin to relax. “Why don’t you put it on properly?” Suggested Louis.

Harry carefully and slowly slipped his arms into the other boy's hoodie. It was easily two sizes too big for him but he felt a strange comfort from it. When he was still trembling Louis gestured to the zip saying a gentle “may I?” Nervously, Harry nodded, allowing the other boy to zip up the hoodie. 

Louis then took a step back and admired how Harry seemed to allow himself to disappear into the hoodie. They walked down the corridor for a moment when the bell rang.

“Are you okay to go to the next period?” Asked Louis gently.

Harry really wasn’t, he knew if he tried he’d only end up having to leave. He gently shook his head and Louis muttered a quiet “okay” to show he understood, no questions asked. 

They stood in the corridor for a little longer as it began to empty out but Louis began to notice Harry’s discomfort.

“Is everything okay?” He asked gently.

Harry sharply shook his head in return before he pointed to a teacher coming down the corridor that could just be seen through a glass panel.

“Shit,” Muttered Louis, “Umm… is there anywhere we can go?”

Harry wanted to nod but he knew there wasn’t time. They had to go now. 

Without thinking he grabbed Louis’ wrist and began running, dragging the boy behind him around the corner and into the stairwell. He ran up four flights of stairs, down a short corridor into another stairwell and then up one more flight of stairs. He didn’t let go of Louis’ wrist until they had successfully reached a door at the top of the last stairwell that had a red “no entry” sign plastered on it.

“What now?” Asked Louis.

Harry didn’t respond, instead he just pushed open the door and stepped through it dragging Louis behind him. Once both were on the roof he closed the door and walked over to an area of the roof before settling down against a red brick wall, Louis following close behind him.

Harry didn't know why he grabbed Louis' wrist. He hated touching, and yet he allowed Louis to put his hoodie on him and then he grabbed his wrist. He also showed him his private safe place. How could he let himself be so vulnerable like this. Was this all a mistake? 

The silence of the curly haired boy really intrigued Louis, he just wanted to know more about him. The way he allowed himself to disappear into the hoodie suggested he lacked some form of basic comfort, Louis wanted to know why.

There they were, sat on the roof of the school, just letting the world pass by. Neither so much as uttering a single word. Harry, in ripped black jeans, a black t-shirt and Louis’ blue hoodie, his long hair flowing messily past his shoulders. His long legs were stretched out in front of him making his black tattered converse visible. Louis, in black jeans and red a red graphic tee, had his legs crossed, hiding his brand new red converse. His hair was gelled to look like a stylish bed head. 

They sat in silence for a good half hour when Louis turned his body so he was looking at Harry. The younger boy was still visibly trembling and he still had tear stains down his face. His long eyelashes perfectly framed his green eyes. Louis was distracted by Harry’s features when he heard the sound of Harry’s stomach. Louis chuckled lightly before he noticed the boy's discomfort.

“Are you hungry?” He asked gently.

Harry didn’t look at him but he just nodded slightly while continuing to look at the sky.

“I don’t mind if you want to eat, it wouldn’t bother me?” Louis suggested. 

Harry just drew his knees up to his chest and continued to stare out at the sky.

“Harry?” He asked again, a little louder, “Is everything okay?”

Harry stiffly nodded. However, the expression on his face was one of discomfort. It was then it clicked in his mind. 

He quickly reached into his bag pulling out a bag of crisps, holding it out to Harry. When Harry didn’t look at it, Louis shook it gently to get his attention. Harry just looked over and shook his head.

“Seriously, you can have them…” Louis reached into his bag and pulled out another one, “See I have another so I won’t go hungry.”

Harry grimaced slightly at what Louis said. 

“Seriously Harry, take them…” After another minute of silence, “please.”

Finally Harry took the bag from him. His shaking hands struggling to open them. In order to make Harry less uncomfortable Louis opened his packet and started to eat them. 

It took Louis all of five minutes to finish his packet. However, he realised that in that time Harry had only eaten maybe one or two of the crisps. He thought not to question it as he didn’t really know this boy. Maybe he was just a slow eater. However, now that he came to think of it, before Harry was in his hoodie he had noticed that Harry’s arms were awfully skinny, his bones were practically poking out through his skin. 

They sat in silence again for another few minutes when Louis decided he wanted to try and get to know this boy better.

“Harry?” He gently called, getting the younger boy’s attention, “So, some of the boys told me you don’t talk.” Harry just nodded. “Have you always been this way?”

Louis saw a flash of something unrecognisable on Harry’s face before he shook his head.

“Oh…” Muttered Louis, “How long?” He asked,

Harry slowly turned to look at him. He looked unsure, he didn’t know if he could trust Louis. He wanted to but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Harry?” Asked Louis, gently. 

Harry shook his head.

Louis tried to think of what to say next but he couldn’t find the words. Ironic isn’t it? He searched his mind for the right thing to say when he saw Harry once again had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry… Oh God… I didn’t mean to upset you… I was just being nosy, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.” Louis once again reached out to place a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder, forgetting the no touching rule. Harry flinched and quickly stood up running back through the door and down the stairs. 

Louis tried to follow him, however, by the time he’d gotten down the first flight of stairs he’d already lost Harry. 

He sighed as he made his way slowly down the stairs, looking at his phone to see that there was only twenty minutes left of the school day anyway. He may as well duck out early. 

He walked to his car and slid into the driver's seat, started the ignition and pulled out of the school car park and onto the road. He tried playing music, however, his thoughts were too distracting. 

As he drove it began to rain, it was then he realised Harry still had his hoodie. Wherever he was, boy was he glad the younger lad had it as Louis didn’t think he’d seen Harry with so much as a hoodie at all since he’d met him and he’d hate to think of the boy out somewhere getting soaked.

He was lost in thought when he spotted something or someone on a bench. He slowed down enough to realise it was Harry with his hood up soaked through with his legs pulled up to his chest, shaking violently. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the changes so far! I know at the moment they're only subtle, however, the end of this chapter really does change the plot and so it's important that even if you've read 'One Thousand Words' that you keep reading from the end of this chapter onwards.  
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

Louis was driving home from school, completely lost in thought. He couldn’t help but think about Harry, the silent boy. He wondered why he didn’t talk, was it because he physically couldn’t or did he just not want to? He also wondered why Harry was so against touching? 

He was driving along when the traffic lights in front of him turned red. He was so lost in thought that he only noticed at the last second, causing him to have to slam on the breaks. As he stopped he looked out of the windows, checking his surroundings when he spotted something, or should he say someone, on a bench. He rolled down his window to get a better look and he quickly realised that it was Harry huddled on the bench with his hood up and his legs pulled into his chest, shaking violently.

When the light went green he drove forward a few meters before he stopped the car, not caring that it was on a yellow line, and quickly got out, running towards the boy.

“Harry!?” He called over the racket the falling rain was making, “Harry?”

He crouched down in front of the boy huddled in a tight ball. He was now close enough to see how pale the boy was.

“Jesus Christ Haz…” He muttered not sure where the pet name came from, “Your lips are turning blue.” 

Harry just looked at him unresponsive.

“Let me give you a ride home?” Suggested Louis.

Harry’s eyes widened and he aggressively shook his head.

“No… okay… then let me bring you back to mine. You can’t stay out here in the rain.” Tried Louis.

Harry’s reaction to this was more calm and so Louis took that as a yes. He hurriedly walked over to the car, opening the door for Harry who timidly slid into the passenger seat. Louis quickly got into the driver’s seat and pulled off driving as fast as he could without breaking the law.

Once they arrived back at Louis the rain had become a lot heavier and so he made sure he had his front door key in hand before he got out of the car. Once he’d opened the door to his house he turned to see Harry nervously walk towards his house. Once the boy was inside he looked around as if he was expecting someone to jump out at him.

“It’s okay, my parents are at work and my sisters go to a childminder after school. No one will be home until nine, at the earliest.” Explained Louis.

As Harry relaxed slightly Louis could see that Harry’s lips were still a bluish colour and he was stick shaking violently.

Louis quickly showed Harry around before taking him into his bedroom with the intentions of getting the boy into some warm dry clothing.

“Why don’t you take off your wet clothes and I can lend you some dry ones so you don’t catch a cold?” Suggested Louis.

Harry just looked horrified.

“Come on, at least remove the hoodie, it’s soaked through.” Harry looked down at the hoodie sadly.

Louis found it oddly endearing how quickly Harry had attached himself to the hoodie.

“It’s okay. I can lend you another one while it dries.” Suggested Louis.

Harry was frozen for a moment before he reluctantly nodded his head, undoing the hoodie and slipping it off his shoulders. 

Louis’ observations about how skinny Harry was, was a real understatement. Especially now that Harry’s t-shirt was soaked and clung to his body. He quickly brushed it to the back of his mind as right now making sure Harry didn’t get hypothermia was the top priority.

“Harry, why don’t you have a quick shower?” Suggested Louis, “It would really warm you up.”

Harry didn’t look too sure.

“Seriously, I don’t mind and I can lend you some clothes so you have something dry and comfortable to put on afterwards?” Louis urged.

Harry looked down at his wet clothes and slowly and reluctantly nodded.

“Come with me then.” Louis led Harry into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. He then put a towel on the rail. 

“Here, I’ll gather some clothes you can borrow and put them on this shelf and I’ll wait in the bed room. You’re welcome to use any of the toiletries in here. Just call… I mean um… come and get me if you need anything?” Louis corrected noticing his mistake.

Harry nodded, giving a very small smile before allowing Louis to close the door, leaving him in the bathroom alone, not before he placed a pair of boxers, some sweats, a black v-neck tee and a pair of socks on the shelf.

Internally Harry was freaking out. Why was this boy being so nice to him? Why did he allow himself to take the hoodie, to get in his car, to enter his house? The shower was on but Harry couldn’t bring himself to remove his clothes and get in, instead he was pacing the bathroom, his hand in his mouth, chewing on his fingertips.

He paused briefly when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He hadn’t looked in one of those for a while, well he had, but not one clean enough to actually see clear details. He slowly removed his soaking top and took in the sight of his body. Lost in thought he continued to strip, slowly taking in every inch of sullen grey flesh upon his body. He was so lost in thought he jumped when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Harry?” Louis gently called, “Are you okay in there?”

Louis took the sound of Harry getting in the shower as a signal that he was okay in there as he couldn’t actually talk.

In the shower Harry looked at all of the toiletries, there were multiple shampoos, conditioners, shower gels, and other items he couldn’t identify. He quickly got distracted, however, when he realised how long it had been since he’d been in a shower with hot water. He started panicking again as he didn’t want Louis to get annoyed at how long he’d been in there. Especially when he didn’t deserve the hot water. 

He quickly ran a little shampoo through his hair, followed by a very small amount of conditioner. He then used the tiniest amount of shower gel as he was terrified of what Louis would do if he used too much. 

Finally, he stepped out of the shower, using the towel Louis left him to quickly dry off his skin. He also quickly towel dried his hair to try and get it to stop dripping. He walked over to the shelf quickly pulling on the boxers, sweats and top that Louis left him, not wanting to look at his body anymore than he had to.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom he felt a chill run through his body. He wasn’t cold… well… he was but, no more than usual. He was panicking again, luckily this time his turmoil seemed purely internal. What he had yet to realise was that Louis could see the tremors that racked his body.

“Are you cold?” Asked Louis gently.

Harry slowly nodded. 

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” Louis quickly said, walking over to his wardrobe. “I believe I promised you could borrow a hoodie.”

Louis reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a dark grey hoodie. It looked larger and softer than the blue one. When he held it out for Harry to take, Harry hesitated. 

“Here,” Louis said again, smiling.

Finally, Harry took it, slowly pulling it on marvelling in the softness and warmth of it.

“It’s soft isn’t it?” Said Louis, Harry nodded, “it’s one of my favourites.”

Upon hearing this, Harry’s heart stopped. He immediately began pulling it off. He couldn’t wear Louis’ favourite hoodie. It’s not okay, he doesn’t deserve it. He felt his breathing pick up. This is not okay. 

“No… Haz… Keep it on, I don’t want you to be cold,” Louis tried,

Harry continued trying to pull it off but he was struggling, it’s like he just couldn’t get his arms to cooperate.

“Harry, sweetie,” Called Louis trying to get the boy’s attention. “Harry?”

Harry felt like he was going to pass out for the second time that day.

“Harry, sweetie, it’s okay,” Louis tried to soothe as he saw tears begin to tumble down the pale boys cheeks, “Harry, you need to breathe!” 

That was the last thing Harry heard as his flight response kicked in and he ran. He darted from the room. Running down the stairs and out of the front door. 

Even though the rain hadn’t stopped, it didn’t stop Harry from running out into the street and disappearing down the road.

Louis had followed him downstairs but had quickly lost him when he got to the front door. He was extremely confused as to why Harry had panicked and ran like that. There was something about Harry, in general, that didn’t sit right with him. It was how skinny his arms were, how pale he always was, the fact he never speaks, the way he never let anyone touch him and freaked out when they did, his lack of long sleeves, the fact he hadn’t eaten, the way he just sat in the rain, just letting himself get sick, the way he reacted when he’d mentioned taking him home? 

There was a lot about Harry that Louis just didn’t understand and it made him worry about the boy. He felt this irrational need to care for and protect him. He needed to get to know the boy more, he needed to understand him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys so so much!  
> Please leave kudos and a comments as they all mean so much to me!  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

**  
** Home… what is a home? 

Louis’ house is a home. It had clean painted walls, covered in pictures of him, his siblings, their aunts, uncles and grandparents. He had soft sofas, covered in cushions and blankets. His bedroom was clean but warm and homely. 

This however, was not a house. Harry knew that now. The broken blinds and smashed windows. The ripped sofa and creaking floor boards. The empty bedroom with just a mattress on the floor. No pictures anywhere, no soft furnishings, no books or flowers or blankets, or anything. This wasn’t a home.

He sat on his mattress just staring at the dark grey hoodie. Feeling it’s warmth, the only warmth in his tiny box room. Heck, the only warmth in this tiny broken house. Too bad he’d have to return it. He didn’t mean to steal it but he’d panicked and before he knew what he was doing he was running. Running away from Louis, running away from safety.

He’d have to hide it… he could never let anyone see it… if his mother saw it she’d take it… if his father saw it he’d be beaten alive for it… if his sister saw it she’d steal it. But he couldn’t let them have it. He had to return it to Louis. It wasn’t his to keep.

He quickly took it off knowing he couldn’t keep it on. He didn’t know where he could hide it. Would it fit in his school bag? Is there anywhere? 

He then had an idea. 

In the corner of his room the carpet was loose. He could pull it up and lift the floor board, then he could wrap the hoodie in one of his three t-shirts, so it didn’t get dirty, and put it in there. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. 

Luckily the floorboards were loose, they always had been. It was the perfect hiding place and it hid it perfectly.

When he’d hidden it he sat back on his mattress, already craving the warmth of Louis’ hoodie. He was so cold... he was always cold.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. He felt fear rise in his throat. His breathing picked up. Coming out in harsh but quiet pants.

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs…

He couldn’t breathe...

The heavy footsteps came closer…

He wanted to run but he was frozen to the floor…

Closer and closer…

He felt as if he may pass out...

The door to Harry’s room flew open…

Louis entered physics the next day, rather excited to see Harry. 

He was chatting with Liam and Niall about homework for English when he saw Harry enter. 

The boy looked off. Paler than usual. He had a black t on and his arms were folded into his chest, like he was trying to hide them. 

He silently sat down and pulled out his book and a pen. His hands were shaking, more so than they had been the day before. His long hair was hanging in his face and Louis wanted more than anything to move it out of his eyes. 

Louis was just about to say something when Harry put a bag on the desk in front of him. He slowly opened it to see the dark grey hoodie he’d given the boy the day before. Without hesitating he pushed the bag over to Harry’s side of the table. Causing the boy to look at him in confusion.

“Keep it,” Louis muttered, a smile playing on his lips.

Harry looked as though he wanted to protest but Louis wouldn’t allow it.

“Really Harry, it’s yours.” He said, “I want you to have it.”

Louis watched as Harry slowly removed the hoodie from the bag and slipped it on over his t, quickly going up the zip. There was something about the way the hoodie hung on Harry that didn’t sit right with Louis. Rather than looking warm and comfortable in the hoodie, it looked like he’d shrunk into it. It made him look small. Like he wanted to disappear. 

Louis couldn’t help but watch him as the lesson went on. He noticed how Harry’s green eyes were dull and empty. How he was constantly tense. How he looked terrified.

When someone dropped something across the room, causing a loud bang, Harry shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room.

Harry was not okay!

Louis was about to go after him when Dr Wells said.

“Mr Malik. Please go and check on Mr Styles,” Zayn pulled a face and before he could say anything he was cut off.

“Sir, I’ve finished the task. I’ll go,” offered Liam, knowing Zayn was the worst person to ask.

“Very well, Mr Payne.” Responded Dr Wells.

Liam got up and gave Louis a worried glance before heading out of the classroom after the curly haired boy.

_ Breathe you idiot! Come on, you’re fine!  _

_ What’s wrong with you?!  _

_ Why… why… why!! _

Harry was pacing in the boys toilets. He couldn’t pull himself together. He was trying, he really was, but he just couldn’t.

When he heard the bathroom door open he pulled Louis’ hoodie tighter around himself trying to gain some comfort.

“Harry?” Asked Liam gently.

Harry’s head shot up, his eyes full of panic. He started backing away from Liam.

“No touching, I know.” Liam confirmed.

Harry nodded stiffly.

“Did the bang scare you?” Asked Liam.

Harry once again nodded stiffly, looking down and fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie.

“It’s okay.” Liam smiled gently, he knew he needed to try and distract the boy. “That’s a nice hoodie, is it new?” 

Harry shook his head. This surprised Liam as the whole time he and Harry had been friends he’d never known Harry to get new clothes.

“Where did you get it?” He asked gently.

Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, that he’d made sure to bring with him when he left the classroom. He handed it to Harry who shakily scribbled down a note before handing it back to Liam.

“Louis?” He asked sceptically, “Why would Louis give you his hoodie?”

Harry looked taken back by Liams reaction.

“Harry, why would Louis give you his hoodie. I’m not judging you but if you’ve stolen it you need to return it.” Liam said firmly.

Harry didn’t know how to react. He didn’t steal it but Liam didn’t believe him… Liam never believed him… no one would ever believe him…

That’s why he couldn’t ever tell anyone about his home situation.

He felt tears come to his eyes as he pushed past Liam and out of the door. He ran down the corridor and up the stairs and to his special place.

Where Louis gave him crisps.

His rooftop hideaway.

Once he got there he sat against the wall. He zipped up the hoodie all the way and pulled the hood on it up. He then pulled his knees into his chest making himself as small as he could. He hid his face in his knees and just cried. He cried silently but heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I hope you like this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments as I really love to hear what you guys think and just what you guys are up to in general (Like seriously, comment anything, I love to chat!)  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

  
Liam slowly made his way back to class. His thoughts were lost in Harry, he really did feel for the boy. He didn’t have the greatest home life, he knew that much, but he never thought the lad would turn to stealing.

There was a time when he and Harry had been rather close. So close, in fact, that they’d hang out everyday after school and he’d tell Harry everything but around two years ago they’d stopped. He’d realised that he told Harry everything but Harry had told him hardly anything. He’d realised that Harry probably didn’t trust him. He’d realised that Harry wasn’t putting in the same amount of effort into their friendship as he was. He’d realised that Harry wasn’t really a friend at all.

He’d realised all of this around the time he’d started hanging out with Niall. Niall was a real friend. He’d tell Niall his secrets and Niall would tell him secrets in return. So when Harry started drifting Liam decided it wasn’t the end of the world and allowed him to drift further and further away until they weren’t even acquaintances anymore. But don’t get him wrong. Just because he hangs around with Niall and Zayn, doesn’t mean him and Zayn are friends… not really. And just because he doesn’t talk to Harry, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t get to him when Zayn calls him a freak and bullies him, because it does bother him. Even though he and Harry aren’t friends, he still doesn’t think Harry deserves all of the crap Zayn gives him.

He finally made it back to class just in time for the bell. He walked in and gathered his bags before retreating from the room with Niall, Louis and Zayn following behind.

“What have you got now?” Asked Niall,

Louis thought for a moment before responding,   
“Drama,” He smiled,   
“Awh, Zayn and I’ve got Maths so we’re in the other direction.” Replied Niall, “So, we’ll see you later.”   
Niall waved before he and Zayn headed down the corridor in the other direction.

Louis and Liam continued walking towards the drama room.

“How’s Harry?” He asked, “Where is he?”

Liam just shrugged, “I don’t know. He was having a bit of a panic, so I distracted him by asking about his hoodie but then he ran off.” Explained Liam.

“What did you say about the hoodie?” Asked Louis, curiously. He wondered what Liam could have said to cause him to run off.

“Well, I asked if it was new and he said no. Then he said that you gave it to him but I know you two aren’t close so I asked if he stole it and he got upset and ran off…” Louis froze on the spot but Liam didn’t realise and just kept talking. “I mean, I wasn’t being rude when I asked and I told him I wasn’t going to judge him.” 

Liam realised Louis had stopped and turned to look at him.

“What?” He asked confused,

“I did give him the hoodie.” Stated Louis bluntly.

“Wait, what, why?” Liam asked, taken aback.

“I gave him the hoodie.” Louis repeated.

To say Liam looked guilty wouldn’t be enough to describe the look upon his face at that very moment.

“Shit.” He muttered, “I didn’t know. I didn’t think you were close, I just thought…”

Louis cut off his rambling, “Well you thought fucking wrong didn’t you!” He half yelled, “I have to find him.”

Louis ran off, leaving a confused and guilty Liam stood in the corridor outside of drama.

Louis was at a loose end trying to find Harry. He’d looked everywhere. The music room, the classrooms, the lunch hall, the boys toilets, every corridor, the car park, the bike shed, the nurses office… He’d even asked reception.

He was just reaching into his bag to pull out his phone when he saw a bag of crisps… 

He suddenly remembered. No wonder Zayn claimed no one ever saw him out of lessons, it’s because he hangs out in his secret hideaway on the roof.

Louis practically sprinted up the stairs, trying to remember the way to the door with the faded “no entry” sign pasted upon it.

After at least six wrong turns he finally found it, the door to the roof.

He quickly pushed it open, sprinting across the gravel to the wall that Harry had been sat by the other day. 

As he suspected there he was, knees pulled up to his chest, head buried in his knees. Looking so lost in the large grey hoodie, crying his eyes out. 

Louis felt his heart shatter in his chest.

He slowly sat down next to the boy. Not close enough that they were touching but close enough that Harry would know he was there.

They sat in silence, just listening to the sounds of the school below. Louis’ eyes kept drifting over to the curly haired boy sitting next to him. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on inside that boy's head. Clearly, he wasn’t okay but why? What happened? Who hurt him?

“Harry,” Louis called out gently when he’d decided enough was enough, “Harry, please look at me?”   
Harry didn’t respond.

“Harry, please?”   
Louis was watching the younger lad concerned when he finally heard it.

“I just wanna go home…” He mumbled,

Louis was shocked, Harry had just spoken. However, he knew now was not the time to question it. He just needed to help the boy.

He slowly moved so he was standing and held out a hand for the boy.

“Come on then, I’ll drive you home.” He smiled at the younger boy.

Slowly Harry looked up. Shock on his face. 

“Come on?” Louis tried again, “I get that it’s not even halfway through the day but if you really don’t wanna be here, lets go.”

It took some convincing but eventually they were sitting in the car. The gentle hum of the engine filling the otherwise silent vehicle. Louis wondered whether he should say something, break the tension but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t know what to say and he didn’t know if Harry would even respond. This infuriated Louis greatly, he just wished Harry would communicate with him but he knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault.

Harry had given Louis a slip of paper with his address on it and Louis had some idea as to where it was but he didn’t know for sure. However, Harry seemed to recognise his surroundings and so he assumed he must be going the right way.

Surely enough, it wasn’t long before Louis saw a sign with the street name Harry had given him. He pulled into the street and began to apply the breaks as he cruised down the street.

“Stop,” Muttered Harry.

Louis turned to look at Harry before pulling up against the pavement.

“Is this it?” Asked Louis, pointing at the house they’d stopped in front of.

Harry gave a single, stiff nod before opening the door and sliding out of the vehicle.

“Thanks.” He whispered, not looking Louis in the eye, before he closed the door and walked slowly up the front steps of the house.

As he was walking he prayed that Louis would pull off but he didn’t hear the engine start. He glanced behind him to see Louis sitting in the car waving. Harry gave a small wave before walking around the back of the house and through the gate to the back garden. 

He heard an engine and assumed that it was Louis leaving and instantly he felt his heart sink. Once again. He was alone.

Half an hour later he was sitting in his room playing with a loose string on his t-shirt. He’d been trying to read but he couldn’t get Louis off of his mind. Who was this boy? What was he doing? Why did he help?   
He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as the more he thought about Louis the more confused, conflicted and upset he became. Before he knew what he was doing he smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead once… twice… three times… whilst his other hand clutched at his shirt just above where his chest was. He was rocking back and forth trying to fight back tears. He was getting more and more lost in his emotions when he heard the front door slam, causing him to freeze in his place.

He heard gentle footsteps approaching his room and stopping outside of the door.

He brought his knees closer into his chest and covered his ears, closing his eyes tightly. Praying that if he stayed silent no one would enter. 

Sadly, his prayers were ignored as the door was flung open...


	6. Chapter 6

**  
**   
Liam was on his bed watching TV. He was currently home alone as his parents were having date night. He was enjoying his time alone when his phone buzzed. He rolled over pulling it off of his nightstand.

**LOUIS TOMLINSON added you as a friend.**

**LOUIS TOMLINSON wants to send you a message.**

He quickly unlocked his phone and clicked on the notification. Louis’ profile popped up and he accepted the request. Once he’d done that he clicked on his private messages and read what Louis had sent.

**L.TOMLINSON**

Hey Liam. You used to be friends with Harry right?   
**L.PAYNE**

Yeah   
**L.TOMLINSON**   
Have you ever been to his house?

**L.PAYNE**   
Yeah, I’ve been there a couple of times.

**L.PAYNE**   
Why?

**L.TOMLINSON**

I dropped him home earlier today but he took a really long time to go in. He also went through the back gate. He just seemed really nervous, like something wasn’t right.

**L.PAYNE**   
Back gate? Harry lives in a Terraced House? He doesn’t have a back gate?

  
**L.TOMLINSON is typing…**

**L.TOMLINSON is typing…**

Liam waited for Louis’ response but it never came.

When Louis didn’t respond Liam put his phone back on the nightstand and went back to watching TV. He had just settled down again when his phone buzzed again. Assuming it was Louis he picked up his phone. However, when he unlocked it he saw it was a group chat with some of the boys from school.

**ZAYN MALIK sent a message to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**

Liam unlocked his phone and looked at the message.

**Z.MALIK to THAT'S NUMBERWANG**   
OMG guess who I see!   
**N.GRIMSHAW to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
Dude, who?   
**Z.MALIK sent a photo to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**

Liam quickly clicked on the photo. It took it’s time loading but he had an idea as to what it was going to be. He soon saw that his suspicions were correct. It was a picture of Harry sitting on the bench in the park. His hair was tied up in a low man bun and he had Louis’ grey hoodie on, zipped all the way up. He looked so pale, so small, so lonely.

**N.GRIMSHAW to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**

Dude! Where are you? I’ll assemble the troops!

**Z.MALIK to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
The park just off first.

**N.GRIMSHAW to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
I’m on my way.

**L.PAYNE to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
Guys, leave him alone. He’s not hurting anyone.

**Z.MALIK to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
Payno! Don’t ruin our fun. Come on! We’re only messing around.

**N.GRIMSHAW to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
Yeah Payno! Why don’t ya come join us? It’ll be fun.

**L.PAYNE to THAT’S NUMBERWANG**   
Nah. I’d rather not.

With that Liam turned off his phone placing it on the side. He didn’t understand why they insisted on messing with Harry all of the time. He’d never done anything to them. He just didn’t get it.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by his doorbell going off. He slowly dragged himself off of the bed and down to the front door. He opened it slowly to see Niall standing there.

“Hey!” He said, surprised to see the blonde boy.

“Hi Li.” He smiled, 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shocked that he’d shown up randomly.

“Well…” He began, “Nick and Zayn wouldn’t leave me alone unless I agreed to meet them and I didn’t want to go alone.”   
“Oh… Niall, no.” Liam sighed, “I’m not. No.”   
“But LiLi! Please, come on.” Begged Niall,

“No. Niall, can’t Ed go? Or Jack, or anyone other than me?” Suggested Liam,

Niall shook his head defiantly.

“No. No. Liam, please. Come on.” 

Liam thought it over. He stood silently looking at Niall for a few minutes before he let out a large sigh.

“I… oh, fine. Sure. Whatever!”   
Liam angrily pulled on his shoes before grabbing his keys and phone and walking out of the front door and locking it behind him.

“Yes! I knew you’d do it!” Smiled Niall triumphantly.

Liam and Niall climbed into Liam’s car and drove into town and through the centre until they got to the entrance of the park on first where Liam parked the car just over the road. They had just gotten out of the car when they saw Zayn, Nick, Jones and Mike arrive. 

“No! Dude, he’s all alone!” Laughed Zayn, “Come on! I’ll show ya!” 

They were about to walk into the park when Mike stopped.

“Oi! Niall, Liam, hurry up.” He called.

Liam cursed lightly under his breath when they got noticed. He knew what the boys were about to do and he really didn’t want to be a part of it. However, now they’d been seen, they had to.

Niall and Liam crossed the road and joined the group as they entered the park.

“He’s over by the old fountain.” Zayn smiled maliciously, “Come on.”   
Once they got close enough to see him, Liam knew he had to say something.

“Guys, come on.” Liam sighed, “Look at him. He’s not hurting anyone.”   
“Dude! Come off it!” Cried Nick, “We’re just gonna mess around with him a lil’!” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Added Mike as Zayn began to approach Harry.

“Oi! Freak!” He called as he approached the boy sitting on the bench.

Harry didn’t look up.

“Look at me.” He demanded.

Slowly Harry lifted his gaze to look at Zayn. 

“Awh. Look at poor Hazza. Sat all alone.” He taunted as Nick, Mike and Jones approached.

Harry looked down. Avoiding the gaze of the four boys.

“Styles, look at me when I talk to you!” Demanded Zayn.

When Harry refused to look back up Zayn got angry.

“Styles! The fuck is your problem!?” He yelled, using Harry’s hoodie to drag the boy to his feet.

“Ooh, cat got your tongue?” He laughed, pushing him to the floor.

Harry could feel his heart beat in his head as he tried not to cry. He couldn’t let them see him cry. He heard Zayn laugh from above him.

“Awh! Is little Hazza gonna cry,” He taunted. “Well, let's give him something real to cry about,” Laughed Zayn as he kicked Harry in the stomach.

Harry felt as if his stomach was going to rip open. His ribs and stomach were already bruised enough and now Zayn was only making it worse. 

“Lemme have a go!” Called Nick,

Zayn stepped away allowing Nick to throw a few punches. He finished off the assault with one final kick in the stomach. It was that kick that pushed him over the edge causing Harry to violently throw up the little amount of food he’d eaten that day. Although Harry’s vision was a little clouded he could clearly see that there was blood in his vomit.

The boys stood over him, laughed and high fived before walking him off. Leaving him in a huddled mess on the floor.

Zayn, Nick, Mike and Jones made their way over back over to where Niall and Liam were standing.

“What did you do?” Asked Liam nervously as he took in the sight of Harry lying on the floor.

“Nothing, just taught him a lesson. That’s all.” Laughed Zayn, “Now, come on. Let’s go.”   
As Zayn, Nick, Mike and Jones began to walk off Liam knew enough was enough. He couldn’t leave Harry on the floor like that. So, instead of following he began to walk towards the boy on the floor.

“Payno!” Cried Zayn, “Where ya goin?” 

Liam just ignored him and kept walking.

“Fine. Suit yourself!” Yelled Zayn before walking off with the others.

Niall stood in the middle, unsure of where to go. However, he quickly made up his mind and began to follow Liam as he approached Harry.

“Harry?” Called Liam gently as he crouched down next to the boy.

Harry’s eyes fluttered lightly but they didn’t open properly. Without a second though Liam lifted the barely conscious boy and began to carry him through the park towards the car.

“What are you doing?” Asked Niall,

“I’m taking him home. We can’t just leave him Niall.” Replied Liam gruffly.

Niall only nodded in response as he followed Liam over the road.

“Would you mind sitting in the back with him?” Asked Liam as he placed Harry into his car.

“Sure,” Niall nodded.

Once they were in the car Liam pulled off and began to drive to Harry’s. He’d been there a few times before and so he knew that Harry didn’t live too far away from the park. So, it wasn’t long before they pulled up outside his house.

Liam quickly got out and went to the front door of the house, deciding to leave Harry in the car for the time being. Niall slipped out after him and walked with Liam to the front door. After they knocked it wasn’t long until they heard shuffling behind the door and a tall man answered.

“Hello?” He asked confused,

“Oh hi, Mr Styles, assume?” Asked Liam,

“Who?” He asked,

“Sorry, we’re looking for Anne? Anne Styles?” Asked Liam, confused.

The man paled.

“Don’t you know?”

“Know what?” Niall was quick to question,

“Anne died.” He said grimly, “I’m so sorry.”

“I… it’s okay.” Stuttered Liam,

“Were you close?” He asked, 

“I, no. Not really, just an old friend.” Liam smiled sadly,

“Well, I’m sorry kid.” The man gave one final sympathetic smile before he closed the door.

Slowly Niall and Liam made their way back to the car and pulled off.

“What now?” Asked Niall,

Liam thought for a moment.

“Do you have Louis’ number?” He asked,

“Yeah why?”

“Can you call him and put it on speaker please?” Asked Liam,

“Yeah sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!  
> Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos so far, I am super appreciative of all of them and I love all of you guys so much!  
> I hope you all like this chapter as I worked really hard on it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos as I love talking to you guys!  
> All the love,  
> \- E xoxo

Louis was walking home from the shop, minding his own business when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a picture of a familiar blonde lad on his screen.

“Heyo?” Called Louis as he hit answer and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hi Louis,” Replied a voice that clearly was not his Irish friend.

“Liam?” Questioned Louis,

“Yeah, hi, we’re in the car. Niall’s here too,” Replied Liam,

“Hey!” Called Niall,

“Anyway, you said you’d been to Harry’s house, yeah?” Asked Liam urgently,

“Yeah. Well, I dropped him home.” Louis responded as he turned onto the next street.

Liam hummed in response, “Can you give me his address?”

Louis thought for a moment.

“I’m really sorry guys, I don’t know it off the top of my head,” Replied Louis,

“Damn,” Muttered Liam, “Wait, if we picked you up, would you be able to guide us there?” He asked, hopefully.

“I… yeah, why?”    
“We’ll explain when we pick you up. Where are you now?” Asked Liam,

“Around the corner from the shops by school.”   
“Okay we’ll be there in ten.”   
“Okay buy.” With that Louis hung up. 

He walked along towards a bench and sat down. As he waited he kept wondering why Liam and Niall wanted to know where Harry lived. Especially when earlier Liam had told him he’d been to Harry’s house before.

He couldn’t figure out what was going on with the younger lad. When he dropped him home he walked very slowly and around the back of the house but when he’d asked Liam about Harry’s house, Liam said he didn’t have a back gate. Something just didn’t add up. 

Louis was unsure as to how long he’d been sitting there when a car pulled up and the door opened to reveal Niall.

“Hey dude, get in.” Liam walked to the back door and slipped in. 

Surprised when he saw Harry asleep on the seat across from him. His face pale and bruised.

“Dude, what happened?” Asked Louis concerned, 

“I uh…” Started Niall nervously,

“Zayn happened.” Replied Liam sadly, “Anyway, which way to Harry’s?”   
After seeing Harry in this state in the car, he now understood why it was so important to get him home so Louis was happy to give Liam directions.

It wasn’t long until they pulled up outside of a fairly large house with a dark wood fence.

“Okay,” Liam started, putting the car in park, “I’ll go knock, you two wait here with Harry.”   
Liam slid out quickly and jogged up to the front door. He looked for a doorbell, however, there wasn’t one so instead he knocked. He stood, twiddling his thumbs for a moment, waiting for an answer but none came so he knocked again. This time he listened out for movement from inside the house but there was none. He knocked for a final time but still no answer came so he cut his losses and returned to the car. He slipped in quietly before he closed the door.

“No one’s home.” He muttered dejectedly,

“What now?” Asked Niall.

Liam thought for a moment, glancing at Harry in the mirror.

“I don’t know.” He spoke slowly.

Louis was about to speak up when his phone vibrated. He quickly unlocked it to reveal a text message

**MUM**   
Hey honey, just wondering where you are. The girls are out for the night and I finished work early to find you weren't home. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.

“Guys,” Louis started, “My mums a nurse, why don’t we take him back to mine. That way she can check him out and make sure he’s okay.”   
Liam nodded, “Yeah, sounds like a plan. You’ll have to give me directions though.”

Not ten minutes later the four of them were pulling up outside Louis’ house. The three of them slipped out of the car and Liam reached into the back lifting Harry.

“Mmhh…” Groaned Harry as he was moved.

“It’s okay… you’re okay…” Soothed Liam as he and Niall followed Louis up the front steps.

Louis unlocked the door quickly.

“Mum! Mum!” He called as he walked into the hallway.

“Louis, honey! What’s wrong?” Cried a woman as she ran down the stairs, “Is everything okay?”   
She looked around in panic and froze when she saw the boy with pale features and a bruised jaw laying limp in Liam’s arms.

“Oh my, Louis what happened?” She cried in shock as she hurried closer to the curly haired boy.

“I, I don’t know. I’m waiting for them to tell me,” Louis replied quickly.

“Okay,” She replied as she took in the younger boy's appearance, “Well, bring him up to Louis’ room so I can check him over.”

Louis started up the stairs, followed by Liam and Niall and showed them into his room. Liam was quick to place Harry on the bed. Not a minute later Louis’ mum, Jay, was running in with her first aid kit in hand.

“Boys, can one of you please tell me what happened?” She asked again.

Liam nodded.

“He was attacked by one of the boys in school. He kicked him in the stomach multiple times until he threw up.” Explained Liam, “There was blood in the vomit.”   
Jay nodded before unzipping the hoodie Harry was wearing and removing it from him. Next she lifted his t-shirt.

What was underneath the thin material shocked her. His ribs were purple and blue and along his right side was a long cut. Also, in various places along his rib cage were small bumps, suggesting that some of his ribs were fractured.

She quickly got to work applying antiseptic to the cut before stitching up the wound. She then felt around his rib cage, glad that the boy was unconscious as otherwise he’d be in excruciating pain. After feeling the area thoroughly she dressed the cut and carefully wrapped his ribs.

“Louis, can you get him some boxers, a shirt and some sweats, please?” She requested,

“Yeah, of course.” He quickly got to work rummaging through his drawers before finding the items his mum had asked for.

“Here,” He smiled, handing them to her.

“Thank you,” She responded, “Would you mind leaving while I get him changed?”   
The three nodded before stepping out of the room, closing the door.

Jay made quick work at getting Harry out of his torn jeans and sweat soaked boxers and getting him into some more comfortable boxers and sweats. She then pulled off his top and replaced it with a clean comfortable one. Once she was done she tucked him under the covers and closed the curtains before walking out of his room and gently closing the door to allow him to get the rest that he so urgently needed.

A few hours later Liam and Niall had gone home after making Louis swear to update them on Harry’s condition and to call if they needed anything at all. 

Louis was sitting at the desk in his room getting on with some of his homework when he heard movement from behind him. He quickly turned to see Harry moving slightly under the covers. 

Louis stood up and made it to the side of the bed in time to see Harry slowly opening his eyes. Harry allowed his eyes to wander the area before finally focusing in on Louis who slowly sat down on the side of the bed next to Harry.

“Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?” He asked gently.

It was the first time Harry had ever heard someone call him something other than “freak” or “weirdo” like everyone else did. He was confused and shocked. He wasn’t sure what had happened and he had no idea where he was. He stared at Louis as if he were willing the boy to answer his unasked questions.

“You’re at my house, in my room.” He explained, understanding Harry’s confused expression, “Y...you uh, You were in the park and Zayn and his friends found you. Liam and Niall brought you here.”

Harry nodded slowly, allowing the confusion that previously clouded his mind to clear.

“So, how are you feeling?” Louis asked gently,

Harry looked unsure before nodding slowly. Louis assumed this meant Harry was trying to say he was okay. However, Louis knew he wasn’t but decided now was not the time to pressure him.

Louis was about to speak up again when Harry let out a large yawn.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep?” He suggested, “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”   
Harry wanted to argue back, to go home. However, he was so tired and warm and comfortable that he couldn’t help but let the unconscious world pull him back under.

_ “We tried to drop him home…” _ _  
_ _ “Liam told me…” _ _  
_ _ “His mums dead…” _ _  
_ _ “No one’s home…” _

Harry could hear Louis’ voice breaking through his slumber, pulling him out of his deep sleep. Hearing Louis talking about his mum made him shoot up in bed startling the boy who was just entering his room.

“Harry?” He called shocked rushing closer to the boy, placing a concerned hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry lashed out, pushing Louis’ arm off and running into Louis’ en-suite bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Once he was safe inside he slid down the door and pulled his knees into his chest before burying his head in them, letting himself cry.

Louis could clearly hear Harry’s sobs from the other side of the door and slowly approached. He sat down against the door and knocked lightly

“Harry love, it’s okay,” He tried to soothe, “Please, tell me what’s wrong?”   
Although he was trying to be gentle, Harry’s sobs only became louder.

“Please, Harry, sweetie, open the door?” He asked, however, there was no response and so Louis just sat there, listening to the heart breaking sobs on the other side of the door.

He stayed there for at least twenty minutes just listening to the boy sob. Louis was at a loose end. He didn’t know what to do about Harry. He sat twiddling his thumbs trying to figure out how to get through to the younger boy when Liam's words rang through his mind.

_ “ please call if anything happens or if you need anything, anything at all” _

Louis quickly opened his phone and hit dial on Liam’s number. 

As it rang he moved to just out of his room so that Harry couldn’t hear him talking. It rang three times when he picked up.

“Hey Louis, whats up?” Liam asked,

“It’s Harry.” Stated Louis, “He’s locked himself in the bathroom crying. He’s been in there for over an hour now and I can’t get in. I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, it’s okay, you freaking out won’t help anything.” Started Liam, “I’m on my way down. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Muttered Louis,

“It’s okay.” Finished Liam, ending the call.

As soon as he was off the phone Louis went back into his room and sat by the bathroom door again.

“Harry, sweetie, please,” He called, “talk to me.”

Louis placed his hand against the door, as if it would make any difference.

“Harry, please talk to me.” Louis just heard Harry sniff again, “sweetie.”

Louis sighed, still sitting against the door when he heard someone running up the stairs.

“Hey, how is he?” Asked Liam as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“He’s still locked in there, he won’t come out.” Louis replied sadly.

Liam sat down opposite him.

“He did this once at my house a long time ago. There’s only one way to get him out.” Explained Liam. “Move out of the way…”

Louis was confused but stood up and moved to by the bed anyway.

“Harry, it’s me Liam.” Called Liam through the door, “Please open the door.”

There was no response.

“Okay, I’m coming in… Move away from the door.” Stated Liam.

At first Louis was confused but he soon realised what was going on when Liam slammed his shoulder into the door as hard as he could. 

He repeated the action two… then three… then four times… before the door caved in revealing a terrified Harry huddled in the corner of the dark room with his hands covering his ears and his eyes tightly screwed shut.

“Oh Harry…” Muttered Louis, shocked at the sight before him.

Louis ran into the room sitting in front of Harry.

“Harry, sweetie please look at me” Called Louis trying to get his attention.

Harry stayed with his hands over his ears with his eyes shut.

“Harry please.” Called Louis but it was clear that Harry couldn’t hear them.

Louis knew what he had to do but he knew the younger boy wouldn’t like it. He just didn’t know quite how bad he would react until it was too late.

Slowly Louis reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s arm.

“Harry, sweetie.” He pulled Harry’s arm down but did not expect the reaction he got.

Harry ripped his arm away from Louis shouting, “No dad, please no. Please!”

Louis stepped back alarmed and Liam looked to Louis.

“Harry!” Called Liam unsure of what to do. “Harry, please calm down, it’s just Louis and I.”

Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis infront of him. His breathing slowed down and he paled visibly.

“Harry?” Questioned Louis, “Harry, it’s just us, it’s okay…” 

Louis moved so he was crouched in front of Harry when the younger boy slumped forward unconscious.

“Liam, he fainted. Can you help me move him to the bed please?” Asked Louis quietly.

“Yeah, here,” Liam gently lifted Harry’s legs as Louis lifted his upper body. The two carefully carried him to the bed and tucked him in.

“I’ve never heard him talk before…” Muttered Liam stunned as he sat on Louis' desk chair.

“Louis, is everything okay?” Asked Jay from the door.

“I uh… Harry had a bit of a panic attack mum. It’s okay, he passed out but he’s fine.” Explained Louis.

“What happened?” She asked, concerned, walking into the room.

“He locked himself in the bathroom crying and we couldn’t get him to come out so Liam had to break the door in.” Explained Louis, “I touched his arm to try and get his attention and he just started freaking out.”

“He… he spoke…” Said Liam stunned, “I’ve never heard him speak before.”

Jay looked surprised, “What did he say?”

“Well, he uh… he was shouting, begging his dad not to do something, we don’t know what.” Explained Louis.

The three of them just looked at one another. Neither of them quite sure how to react or what to say.

“I need to check his stitches to make sure he didn’t open them when moving around,” Jay said, stepping forward and lifting the boy's shirt. 

She slowly peeled back the dressing, checking over the area. Luckily, it seems as if Harry had done no further damage and all of the stitches were still intact. After checking she redressed the wound and pulled the shirt back down before tucking him back in and leaving the room, Liam and Louis following close behind her. Leaving Harry to get some more rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well!  
> I just want to give out a special thank you to Janie, who's been commenting on every chapter! I am so so thankful for all of your comments and they motivate me so much!  
> The same goes for all of your comments, they mean so so much to me so thank you all so so much!  
> As all ways please leave comments and kudos.  
> All the love,  
> \- E xoxo

“Mum,” Louis called, quietly as he came down into the living room late that night to see his mum sat on the sofa.

“Yes dear?” Jay replied, giving him a small smile.

“Is Harry going to be okay?” He enquired nervously as he sat down next to her.

Jay’s smile faltered.

“Physically, he’ll be fine. He’ll heal, he just needs rest,” She glanced away from her son.

“Emotionally?” Louis asked, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

“I… Louis.” She began, “I can’t say. There’s obviously something more than just bullying going on here.”

She sighed deeply.    
“I...I’m just not sure what and until we know, I don’t really think there’s much we can do.” She stopped briefly, “There’s only so much we can do unless he opens up to us.”

Louis nodded. He wished she could list all the ways they could help and that she’d tell him it would all be okay. However, he understands that that’s not how it works and that it’s so much more complicated than a quick fix situation.

“Okay mum. Thank you,” He gave her a small smile,

“Come here love,” She smiled back, holding her arms out to the boy, pulling him in close.

When they pulled away Louis sat back against the sofa. 

“What are we going to do tomorrow, mum?” He asked,

Jay thought for a moment.   
“Well, it’s Saturday so no school and the girls are away for the weekend with Girl Scouts. I had arranged to see Linda for coffee but with Harry here I think I’m going to cancel.” She explained,

“No mum,” Louis protested, “I can keep an eye on him while you’re gone for a few hours. I can handle it.”   
Jay shook her head.

“No. Louis, I don’t have a good feeling about him, something’s not right. I don’t want to leave the two of you here alone.” From the tone of voice she used Louis could tell something wasn’t right. She was keeping something from him.

“Mum, what?” He asked, “What aren’t you telling me?”   
Jay let out a sigh and lightly shook her head.

“Louis, dear. I, when I was checking Harry’s wounds there were a few marks and scars that looked older.” She explained, “I assumed it was just from being bullied but after what he said, I’m not so sure Louis.”   
Louis took a shaky breath.

“M...mum. You don’t think Harry’s dad… hurt _ s  _ him do you?”

Jay looked at Louis and shook her head lightly.

“Honestly love, I don’t know.” She started, “Now, why don’t you get some sleep love. It’s been a long day.”   
“Okay,” He hugged her again. “Night mum.”   
“Night Lou Bear,” She replied as he turned and headed up the stairs to bed.

It started as a dull ache. A light pounding that taunted his dreams, pulling him from the dark comfort of sleep. Slowly the ache developed into a sharp pain, stabbing his chest, making breathing nearly impossible. As he desperately tried to suck air into his lungs he became more and more aware of his surroundings.

His eyes fluttered open and he brought a hand up to his chest in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain and pressure on his chest to make it easier to breathe. Alas, his efforts were in vain. He tried and failed to draw in a deep breath.

“Hey, it’s okay,” A voice soothed, “Just take your time.”   
He turned his head to locate the source of the voice and took in a face full of concern next to him.

“You’re okay, you’ve got some fractured ribs so it’s going to heart for a while but you’re okay.” The voice explained.

“L...Lou...Louis?” He found himself asking, the deep, raspy tone of his voice surprising him.

He knew he recognised the face in front of him but he had to check. He had to know.

“Yes, Harry. I’m right here.” Louis replied, shooting him a small smile.

“H...hi…” He replied.

Louis was taken back by Harry’s sudden vocal-ness. The boy had only said two words but it was two more than he’d previously said, excluding his panicked yells.

He sat down next to the younger boy and watched as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. It took him a minute. However, at this point, Louis knew better than to try and touch him. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, once the boy seemed settled, sitting up against the headboard.

Harry nodded slowly, “A little fuzzy b...but I’m okay…” 

When Harry spoke his voice was deep and raspy and he spoke at barely above a whisper.

“Do you need anything? You hungry, thirsty?” Louis asked, trying to make the boy as comfortable as possible.

Harry mumbled something in response.

“What was that?” He asked gently,

“Uh… water please…” He whispered.

Louis nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

He stood and left the room. Harry could hear his retreating footsteps as he made his way down the stairs.

Harry was left with his thoughts and memories. Or lack thereof. How did he get here? Why is he here? He’s assuming he’s at Louis’ as the room is vaguely familiar. But why? And why does his chest hurt so much..? 

Oh yeah…

Louis said he had fractured ribs… But how, how did that happen? Why does everything hurt?

“Here,” Louis said, holding out a glass for Harry to take.

Harry jumped. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Louis’ return. He slowly reached out to take the glass with a shaking hand.

“Thank you…” he muttered quietly before taking a sip of the water and giving Louis a grateful smile.

“I also brought you these, for the pain.” He handed Harry two round white pills.

Harry slowly took them and placed them in his mouth, swallowing them with another sip of water. Once Harry seemed finished with the water Louis took the glass from him and placed it on the nightstand.

“Aside from the pain, how are you feeling?” Asked Louis, sitting down on the bed next to Harry, facing the younger boy.

“I, I’m confused more than anything,” He muttered, “W...what happened?”   
Louis thought carefully before responding, “How much do you remember?”   
Harry looked away as if lost in thought. He looked around the room, taking in all of the details before responding.

“I… I walked to the park after school and… I was sitting on a bench…” Harry trailed off and looked back to Louis.

“Anything else?” Louis checked but Harry just shook his head.   
“I… oh, Liam… I… Liam was there. Did, did Liam h...hurt me?” Harry asked, sounding innocent yet broken.

“No, no! Not at all,” Louis instantly responded, “No. You were in the park and Zayn and his friends found you. They attacked you. Liam and Niall found you and brought you to me.” 

Harry nodded slowly.

“Why you?” He asked quietly.

“It was my idea. My mum’s a nurse. She was able to dress your wounds.” Louis replied,

“Oh… How bad was it?”   
Louis looked at him sympathetically.

“You’ve got a lot of bruising, some on your face, most on your stomach and ribs.” He began, “You’ve got some fractured ribs and a long cut down your side that my mum had to stitch up. In fact, it’ll need cleaning and re-dressing soon so I’ll get her to do that in a bit.”   
Harry nodded slowly struggling to take in all of the information.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, shaking his head, “I’m sorry for being such a burden on you and your mother.”

Louis felt his heart breaking.

“No, Harry. You’re not a burden. We’re happy to help you, we’re just concerned about you.” Louis reassured.

“Concerned about me? Why?” Harry asked, confused.

“I… It’s okay, my mum wants to have a talk with you.” Explained Louis avoiding Harry’s question.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and it opened.

“Hi boys.” She greeted, smiling gently, “Harry, I’m glad to see you awake. I need to change the dressing on your wound.”   
She held up some gauze and antiseptic.

“It won’t take a minute.” She moved further into the room, “Harry, I need you to come and sit on the edge of the bed.”   
With much difficulty and help from Louis, Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jay made quick work of helping Harry remove his t-shirt and dressing. She carefully cleaned the wounds before re-dressing the cut and wrapping his ribs. She then helped him pull his shirt back on.

“There you go,” She smiled, moving back a little.

Louis helped Harry move so he was resting against the headboard. 

“Now,” She started gently, “Would it be okay if I spoke with you alone for a minute?”   
Harry's face quickly morphed from a small smile into a look of nervousness and fear.

“Harry, I’ll stay if you want me to,” Louis suggested, “Do you want me to stay?”   
Harry nodded slowly.

“Okay,” Said Jay sitting down on the chair next to the bed. “Harry, Louis and Liam told me about what happened earlier and I’m quite concerned… They said that when they got into the bathroom and tried to get your attention you lashed out begging your dad not to do something. Now, judging by the way you panicked I’m guessing whatever you were begging your dad not to do wasn’t good.” She continued.

Harry could feel his breathing pick up. He couldn’t remember this. When did he freak out? Why had he mentioned his dad, what happened?

“You’re okay,” Soothed Louis, “We just want to help, it’s okay.”

Jay waited a moment before speaking up again

“I don’t want to assume anything but, Harry, has your dad ever… ever hit you?” She asked gently.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. He felt tears building behind his eyes. Louis could see the younger boy was trembling.

“It’s okay,” Louis urged, “You can trust us, you can trust Mum.” 

“I...I don’t know what you're talking about.” He stuttered, “I, I have to… I’ve got to go.”   
Harry began to move to stand. He planted his feet on the floor and went to stand up straight, however, as he did a pain shot through his chest causing him to yell out in pain.

Louis was quickly up, by Harry’s side.

“It’s okay love, just breathe through it.” Soothed Louis, “You’ll be okay, just breathe.” 

Harry stood breathing harshly, one hand gripping his chest, the other hung by his side. His eyes were scrunched closed in pain. 

“You’re okay, it’s okay.” Louis soothed. “Just take a seat.”   
Louis gently took Harry’s hand and pulled him into sitting. Slowly Harry sat on the edge of the bed, one hand still clutching his chest, the other now being held in Louis’ hand.

Slowly but surely, Harry’s pain subsided and he stopped clutching his chest so hard. Harry, Louis and Jay sat in silence for a moment before one of them finally spoke up.

“Okay, Harry. I, you have to understand where I’m coming from.” Began Jay, “We’re concerned about you. If something’s going on, you know you can trust us, we won’t hurt you. We just want to help.”   
Harry rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. Small sobs began to tumble from the younger boy's lips. His body trembled gently. He tried to keep the sobs in but he just couldn’t. They knew, they all knew. It wouldn’t be long before everyone knew and then they’d cast him out. 

“Harry?” Louis called gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I...I…” He tried,

“You what Harry? Please, talk to us?” Louis asked,

“I...I can’t. He’ll get me…” He muttered between sobs.

“Harry, I can promise you. No one is going to hurt you, not if you let us help you.” Jay tried to assure.

“You’re safe here Harry,” Louis soothed,

Harry took in a deep shaky breath.

“I… he… yes.” Harry muttered, “My dad… he… he hurts me…”   
Harry trailed off as he spoke but then quickly added in a louder voice, “But, I deserve it.” Harry looked up as he spoke.

Louis felt like he wanted to cry. He could tell by Harry’s facial expressions that he genuinely believed he deserved everything he was getting. He wanted to deny it to soothe the boy to help him but he just couldn’t summon the words. Luckily his mum was able to break the deafening silence.

“Okay Harry,” She began, “I can’t let you go back home to him. I need to make some phone calls but I think for now and the foreseeable future you’ll be staying with us.”

Harry was shocked… His secret was out… And they hadn’t cast him out yet… They still want him here… Surely it’s all a joke right..? They’re going to kick him out soon enough… They have to…

“Okay, I’m going to leave the two of you for a while in order to make some calls. I’ll come and check in in an hour or so, okay?” Jay smiled.

“Okay,” Louis smiled,

Jay left, closing the door behind her, leaving Louis and Harry alone sitting on the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence for a minute before Louis finally turned to Harry.

“Are you okay, H?” He asked gently.

Harry slowly nodded, unsure of what to do.

“Okay,” responded Louis, knowing he was lying but not wanting to push him too far right now. “Are you hungry?”

Harry once again hesitantly nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He said smiling.

He flashed Harry one final smile before heading downstairs. 

While he was gone Harry moved himself so he was back sitting against the headboard. Louis returned a minute later with three cans. He placed them on the bed before grabbing the TV remote.

“Okay, so I didn’t know what you liked to drink so you have a choice, diet coke or sprite?”

Harry looked confused.

“One’s like lemonade?”

“I...I’ve never had lemonade,” Replied Harry quietly.

“Wait, have you ever had a fizzy drink?” Louis asked stunned,

“Maybe once? I’m not sure?”

Louis decided not to show his shock but instead he just smiled.

“Well, pick one, coke or sprite?”

Harry looked unsure, “I uh, which do you recommend?”

“Well, I myself am having coke?”

Harry tentatively picked up the other can of coke.

“Ah, so you’re a coke person like me,” Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back.

He gently opened the can and took a sip. Shocked by the feeling of the fizz against his tongue.

Louis laughed out loud at the face Harry pulled.

“Do you like it?” He asked in between giggles.

Harry nodded, a small smile playing at his features. 

The two of them settled on the bed watching Netflix sipping their drinks until there was a knock at the door.

“Come in?” Called Louis.

As the door opened it revealed a very worried looking Jay stood in the doorway.

“What is it mum?” Asked Louis, concerned.

She slowly walked in and sat down on the side of the bed.

“Okay, so I’ve made some phone calls,” Jay said, Louis nodded along, “Harry, I had to tell them what Louis told me earlier, about your panic and they’ve asked me to bring you in so they can check you over.”

Louis could feel Harry shaking next to him.

“It’s okay,” Soothed Louis gently,

“They’ll just do a quick check up and they’ll... well, you know?” Said Jay,

Louis knew exactly what that meant. They’ll look for evidence of the abuse.

It was clear from the look on Harry’s face, however, that he didn’t know what she meant.

“She means they’ll look for evidence…” Said Louis quietly.

Harry paled.

“D...do they have to?” Harry asked quietly,

“I’m afraid so, love,” Jay replied sadly.

“It’s okay sweetie,” Said Louis, trying to soothe him, “I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

“They want you in as soon as possible so I’ll give you half an hour to get yourselves ready and then we’ll go.” Jay gave the boys an awkward smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“It will be okay Harry,” Louis said gently, “I’ll be there the whole time I promise.”

Harry nodded stiffly. 

“Really… It will be okay.” Louis gave Harry a firm hug. “Now, come on, let's get up… you’ll be fine in what you’re wearing. However, you may want this,” said Louis smiling.

He held up the large grey hoodie.

Although Harry was terrified he couldn’t help but smile at Louis' generosity. It was the same hoodie he’d been wearing in the park. He’d wondered what had happened to it but he’d assumed it was long gone.

He slipped the hoodie on and quickly wrapped his arms around Louis in a tight hug.

When he stepped out of the embrace Louis did a double take, staring at Harry. 

“Thank you,” Muttered Harry quietly.

Louis felt a large smile spread across his face. Along with a sudden impulse to lean in and kiss the younger boy. 

He slowly leant forward, giving Harry more than enough time to pull away. When he didn’t he gently allowed their lips to meet. It was only a gentle kiss that lasted no more than a few seconds but it was warm and gentle and loving. When they’d broken apart they stood just looking into each other's eyes smiling.

“It will be okay… really…” Whispered Louis gently tucking some of Harry’s hair behind his ear.

Harry nodded sadly when they heard Jay call from downstairs.

“Boys, are you ready?”

Harry’s eyes widened in panic.

“It will be fine… Everything will be okay…” said Louis again, neither of them moving. 

After a few minutes of standing like that. Louis' hand resting on Harry’s shoulder, the other on his hip, Harry playing with the sleeves of the hoodie in front of him. Both looking into each other's eyes.

“Come on… mum’s waiting,” Said Louis gently, starting to walk to the door.

He turned to see Harry following, “it will be okay…” He said again, reaching out and taking Harry’s hand leading him out of the room and down stairs. Never once letting go of Harry’s hand, even when they were in the car, Louis insisted on sitting in the back of the car with Harry, still holding his hand reassuringly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!  
> Random thing but I wanna know what ya'll think.  
> The photo attached below is of a pink, black and white jumper I own.  
> Is it just me, or do you think 2015 Harry Styles (with his long curly hair) would look absolutely amazing (cute and stunning) wearing that jumper, oversized, with tight black skinny jeans and his Chelsea boots, with his hair down?  
> Like, IDK but I just, I really wanna see it. I may even edit a pic so he's wearing it (even though my editing is shit :) )  
> If I do that I may post the results on my insta so follow me if ya wanna see that @bohogreenwitch and comment down below if you agree with me that that would look amazing! :)
> 
> Anyway! I hope you love this chapter!  
> As always please leave kudos and comments as I love to talk to you guys.  
> All the love,  
> \- E xo

* * *

The two were sitting in the car. Harry was nervously tapping his foot on the floor holding Louis’ hand tight. 

As the car pulled up and parked outside the hospital Louis felt Harry squeeze his hand tighter.

“It’s okay,” he said, gently running his thumb along his hand.

Jay opened the car door and got out and Louis went to do the same when he realised Harry wasn’t leaving.

“Harry?” He called gently, sliding back into the car.

Jay gave him a confused look but then noticed the expression on Harry’s face and decided to give them a minute.

“Harry, please talk to me?” Louis asked whilst closing the door to give them some privacy.

Harry looked down and began fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing.

“Please, Harry… What’s going on in there?” He asked gently.

Harry shakily inhaled before muttered almost silently,

“There are things I haven’t told you…”

Louis took in a deep breath. He knew there would be stuff he didn’t know but why would Harry be so nervous about something like this unless it was bad. Well, he knew there would be bad stuff he didn’t know but not this bad.

“Okay, will it affect this appointment?” Louis asked curiously,

Harry nodded slowly.

“Okay… why don’t you tell me about it?” Asked Louis, “Let me help.”

Harry looked up and Louis slowly and sighed. Louis could see there were already tears in the younger boys eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

“M… my d… d… dad…” Harry stuttered quietly, “H… he… he… hit me… b… but… he… he, uh… he let his friends… well, um, he… he and his friends… th… they… they…” Harry faded off, tears beginning to slide down his face.

“Harry, you’re doing so well, what did they do?” Louis asked, concerned for Harry’s well being.

“I… he… well… they… uh… they, uh…” Harry tried to get the words out but he just couldn’t.

“It’s okay, love.” Louis soothed, “You can tell me anything, I won’t judge you for any of it.”

“T..They made me do things. B...bad things. Like the other day when I was late home because I was here. He made me do things.” Harry tried to explain.

“Harry…” Muttered Louis, “W… what things?” His voice shook horribly as he asked.

Harry sat quietly for a minute refusing to meet Louis’ eyes.

“S… sex… sexual” Harry responded almost in audibly.

Louis paled visibly and saw that Harry was now full blown crying. He carefully wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him tightly.

Finally, after Harry had calmed down a little Louis knew they had to go in, he also knew he had to tell his mum so she could inform the doctors.

“Harry, you will be okay… the sooner we go in the sooner we can go home… come on,” He slid out of the car, gently pulling Harry behind him. After the door was closed he looked at Harry, “it will be okay.”

The three walked in slowly, Harry’s hand held tightly in Louis’ the whole time.

As they went through the door Jay instructed Louis and Harry to find somewhere to sit so she could go and check them in. Louis led Harry towards some empty seats off in the far corner. Far enough away that Harry would feel safe and would have his space.

“Harry I’m just going to ask mum for some change for the vending machine. I swear I’ll be right back,” Louis told Harry whilst carefully standing. Once Harry nodded Louis walked over to him mum.

Louis felt bad for lying to Harry but he was almost certain that Harry wouldn’t like the idea of Jay knowing but he knew he had to tell her.

“Mum,” He said quietly as he approached her,

“Yes Louis,” She replied, smiling at her son.

“I need to tell you about something Harry told me,” he spoke quickly, knowing he told Harry he wouldn’t be long.

“Yes,” She replied, her features morphing to one of concern.

“In the car he told me that… that his father used to let his friends do… well…” Louis nervously rubbed his neck, “They did things to him, sexually.”

Jay looked shocked. “Oh my…” She muttered, “I… I hate to do this to him but I… I uh… I have to tell the doctor so they can do the tests.”

Louis admired his mum. He really did. Even though it was clear this was hurting her she always put her children first. She’d only met Harry a few hours ago and she was already treating him as if he was her own.

“You should go back to Harry… here,” she said, handing him a few coins, “get yourselves a drink from the vending machine.”

It was as if she’d read his mind.

“Thanks mum.” He smiled, turning and walking back towards Harry.

He stopped at the vending machine. He decided to get two hot chocolates as they’re more comforting and he felt as if Harry could do with the comfort and warmth right now.

When he returned to Harry he handed him the drink.

“I got you a hot chocolate. I thought it would be more comforting.” Louis smiled.

He sat next to Harry and they sat for a few minutes, Louis slowly sipping his hot chocolate. He soon realised that Harry hadn’t had any of his yet.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked carefully, knowing that it was likely that Harry wasn’t going to be okay.

He slowly leaned closer to Louis, whispering to him.

“I feel sick.” 

Louis looked at him to see his eyes were glassy and round.

“Shall I get you some water?” He asked.

Harry nodded slowly. Quickly Louis walked over to a small water fountain in the corner, picking up a plastic cup and filling it with water. He rushed back to Harry. Gingerly taking the hot chocolate off of Harry, placing the cup on the floor, handing the water to him.

Harry took a small sip before pulling a face.

“Harry, sweetie?” He asked gently.

He noticed Harry’s hands begin shaking and his pale features become paler.

“Come one, let's get you up.” Louis took the cup from Harry before placing it on the floor.

He then wrapped his hands around Harry’s arm pulling him up. He slowly led Harry to the toilets on the other side of the room. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, almost there…” He soothed, “just a few more steps.”

As soon as they got through the door Harry pulled himself out of Louis’ grip running into a stall, throwing himself over the toilet. Louis could hear him retching and was glad that Harry hadn’t had time to lock the door. He gently moved into the stall behind Harry before closing the door. He then crouched down behind him, using his hands to move Harry’s long hair out of his face. He held it back with one hand and began rubbing soothing circles on his back with the other.

“It’s okay sweetie, it's okay…” He muttered as Harry threw up everything in his stomach and more.

By the time Harry was done he was just throwing up air.

The sound of his retching broke Louis’ heart. 

Finally Harry finished, falling back against Louis. Louis gently got some toilet roll, handing it to Harry who wiped his mouth with it before dropping it into the toilet. Louis then reached around Harry to flush the toilet before allowing him to settle with the younger boy in his lap. Harry had tears running down his cheeks. Partly due to the force of throwing up and partly due to being upset.

The two of them just sat there. Louis gently ran his hand up and down Harry’s arm in a comforting manner.

“You’re okay… I’ve got you… everything's okay…” soothed Louis,

“I… I… I’m s… sorry…” stuttered Harry,

“It’s okay.” Soothed Louis. 

After another minute Louis spoke up again, “what brought this on Harry?” He asked gently.

Harry sniffed gently before beginning to speak. 

“I… I… was thinking about what m… m… my dad did and I… I couldn’t… it just… the feelings a… and… the memories… it just… I… I’m sorry.”

His voice was shaky.

“It’s okay sweetie… I’m so so sorry it happened to you but I will never let him hurt you again, I promise.”

They sat together for another few minutes before Louis’ phone rang. He looked down to see it was his mum.

“Hi?” He asked quietly as he answered,

“Where are you? Harry’s been called?” His mother asked worried.

“I’m sorry. Harry was sick so we’re in the toilets. We’ll be out now.” Explained Louis,

“Oh, that’s okay, love.” Said Jay, her tone soft, “please be quick. The sooner this is done the sooner we can go home and Harry can get some rest.”

“Okay mum. We’ll be out now.” 

With that Louis hung up.

Louis gave it another few minutes before gently helping Harry up and out of the toilets. They met Jay in the waiting room.

“Are you okay Harry?” She asked gently,

Harry nodded.

“Okay, this is doctor Sal. He’s going to be checking you over today” Explained Jay gently, as they followed the doctor into the room.

Louis gently took Harry’s hand as they sat down. Harry looked terrified so Louis leaned over and whispered to him.

“Everything will be okay, I’m going to stay right here.” 

Louis felt Harry relax.

Louis knew this would be difficult but he knew Harry could handle it. He just had to be strong for the younger boy.

Harry was sitting on the hospital bed with Louis seated next to him, holding his hand tightly.

Dr Sal was asking Jay questions when he turned to Harry.

“Okay Harry, now I’m going to ask Jay and Louis to leave so we can begin the examination,” he explained.

When he mentioned Louis leaving Louis felt Harry grip his hand much tighter in fear. Louis looked at the younger boy who was trembling visibly.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Louis asked. 

Although he was trembling he clearly nodded.

“Would it be okay if I stayed?” Louis asked his mum and Dr Sal.

“I suppose, if it will help keep Harry calm then it will be okay.” Responded doctor Sal, “But Miss Tomlinson, I will have to ask you to leave unless Harry specifically wants you to stay.”

“I think I trust Louis,” replied Jay heading towards the door, “I will be just outside.” She assured Louis and Harry before closing the door.

Dr Sal turned to Harry and Louis.

“Okay, Harry. I’m going to need you to remove your shirt.”

Harry paled and looked to Louis, shaking his head vigorously.

“It’s okay, Harry, you’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you.” Soothed Louis.

Harry hesitantly let go of Louis’ hand before reaching down and carefully unzipping the hoodie Louis had given him. Once it was undone he slipped it off his shoulders and reached down to the hem of his shirt. He gripped it with shaking hands and began to pull it over his head. He then watched as Dr. Sal unwrapped the bandages around Harry’s ribs.

Louis tried to hold in his shock as Harry’s torso came into view, sure he’d seen it when his mum cleaned his wounds but he stood further away in the dim bedroom light. In this room the light was bright and unforgiving, allowing Louis to see every detail of the younger boy's torso. He knew Harry hadn’t been eating but he didn’t know it was this bad. His rib cage stuck out of his skin so far he could count each rib individually. His collarbones were poking out so far that it was like you could use them as shelves. 

His skin was ashen and pale and the way it stretched over his bones made him feel sick. Harry’s stomach was sunken and so painfully small that Louis wanted to cook him a thousand meals, even though Louis couldn’t cook. 

What hurt Louis most was the evident bruises splattered all over his torso and back.

“Okay please can you remove your bottoms but, leave your underwear on.” 

Louis moved so Harry could stand up but Harry was frozen in place.

“Harry, sweetie, you’ll be okay. Dr Sal isn’t going to hurt you, he just wants to check you over that's all.” Explained Louis in as soothing a tone as possible but it was like Harry hadn’t heard him, “Harry?” 

Louis tried again, this time placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder but this time Harry lashed out yelling, “No!”

He pushed Louis, who fell to the floor. Luckily Louis wasn’t hurt but when he stood up he saw that Harry had pulled his knees into his chest and had wrapped his arms around them hiding his face. 

“Harry, please look at me,” ordered Dr Sal stepping forward. “Harry,” he tried again, reaching out to touch Harry.

As he did this Harry began shouting.

“No… No… please… NO! Don’t please!” 

“Harry, you need to calm down.” Said Dr Sal forcefully.

Harry just continued to yell, covering his ears.

This went on for a few minutes when Dr Sal gave up. He went over to his office phone and picked it up.

“Hello, I need thirty milligrams of diazepam in room three please?” He asked before putting the phone down.

“What’s diazepam?” Asked Louis, concerned.

“It’s a mild sedative.” Informed Dr Sal.

Not even a minute later a woman was running in with a syringe, followed by two men.

“Wait, no.” Said Louis trying to convince the doctor not to sedate Harry.

The woman handed Dr Sal the syringe.

“Please restrain him,” ordered Dr Sal, as the two men advanced on Harry, both grabbing an arm each.

The broken scream that Harry let out shook Louis to the core, he just stood there, frozen in place, watching and listening as Harry begged and cried.

“NO! NO! PLEASE! NO! LET ME GO! STOP! DON’T PLEASE!”

Dr Sal was quick to sink the needle into the crook of Harry’s right arm, injecting the clear liquid.

“No! No! Please! No!” Muttered Harry as the sedative worked it’s magic.

Once he’d stopped yelling, the two doctors pulled him onto the bed so he was lying flat on his back and once they believed him to be safe they let go of his arms. Louis took it as an opportunity to approach him.

He carefully reached out and stroked Harry’s arm.

“It’s okay sweetie,” he soothed, “I’m here… No one’s going to hurt you…”

Harry moved his head to look at Louis. His green eyes were glassy and dull and his eyelids were slowly drooping.

“Mh tired Lou…” muttered Harry, tiredly.

“It’s okay sweetie, close your eyes and go to sleep.” Louis replied,

Harry blinked slowly, “You’ll stay tho… yeah…” Harry muttered, awkwardly moving his arm to reach out for Louis.

Louis took his hand in his.

“I promise, I will stay right here. I won’t leave your side even for a second.” Promised Louis, giving Harry’s hand a careful squeeze.

“Good… good… good…” Harry muttered slowly letting his eyes slip closed.

Once Louis was sure Harry was asleep he carefully un-linked their hands, just for a second, so he could grab the hoodie and place it over Harry’s pale torso so he didn’t get cold. He then went back to drawing soothing patterns on Harry’s arms with his finger tips, admiring Harry’s relaxed features as he slept.

The boy looked so peaceful like this, however, Harry’s pained shriek echoed in his mind. He couldn’t even begin to wonder what sort of hell he went through with his dad and his dad’s friends to cause him to be like this. 

Louis hadn’t even realised that Dr Sal had left the room until he re-entered followed by his mum.

“Oh, Louis dear,” She breathed, enveloping him in a hug, “Harry will be okay.” She assured him,

“I know mum… I know…” he replied quietly, more for his own benefit than hers.

When the two of them pulled apart Dr Sal spoke up.

“Now that Harry is unconscious, I will do the examination. He should be out for a few hours and the examination will only take around forty to forty-five minutes so if you wouldn’t mind going into the waiting room, I will call you back when it’s done,” he explained.

“B… but, I promised I would stay?” Said Louis, not wanting to leave Harry,

“I know sweetie, but he’ll be asleep, he won’t know. And the sooner we leave the sooner the doctor can get started, the sooner you’ll be back with him okay,” Jay assured.

Finally, Louis nodded allowing his mum to drag him out of the room and back into the waiting room. He hated that all he could do is wait, he needed to know how Harry was, he needed to be with him. He needed to look after him, to take care of him, to protect him.

The examination was over within the hour and Louis was allowed to see Harry to see again. They’d moved him to a ward so he could get some proper rest.

Louis instantly took the seat next to the bed so he could observe Harry and make sure he was really okay.

In the bed Harry looked so small. His long hair was tangled on his shoulders. His skin was pale and sickly. His lips were cracked and dry and he looked genuinely ill. He didn’t understand how no one had seen it before. He’d always looked like this, he’d always looked ill.

He didn’t realise how much time had passed when he felt Harry’s hand move.

“Harry?” He called quietly so he didn’t wake up anyone else on the ward.

Harry’s eyes gently fluttered open and gazed up at the boy above him.

His mouth quivered as if he were trying to form a sentence but no words ever came out.

“It’s okay Harry.” Soothed Louis, “You’re in the hospital.”

Harry shot up and looked around the room in terror.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Louis hurriedly said, trying to soothe the younger boy.

Slowly Harry went back to lying down.

“The doctor’s have decided they want to keep you in until morning, just because they want to be sure there were no complications with the sedation.” 

When Louis said this Harry’s eyes grew wide like saucers.

“Oh, they uh, they had to sedate you to do the… the uh, examination.” Explained Louis,

Harry nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you get some more sleep, yeah?” Suggested Louis, “You look tired.”

Harry nodded before shuffling over under the covers slightly. He then patted the space next to him that he’d made.

“No Harry, you need some rest. I’m fine here.” Assured Louis,

“Please…?” Harry pleaded quietly,

Louis looked at him sympathetically to see Harry was pouting.

“Fine,” Sighed Louis.

He stood up and slipped onto the edge of the bed before lying down next to Harry. He carefully placed an arm around the boy holding him to his side tightly. He began to carefully run his hand through Harry’s hair, comforting him as he drifted off into a gentle sleep.

Louis hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep until he woke up to find Harry cuddled into his side, with his head resting on his chest and his phone buzzing non-stop. Louis reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to see Liam was calling. He quickly answered.

“Hey dude! Oh my god, where are you?” Liam half yelled, “I’ve been trying to call you for over an hour!”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Louis, so as not to wake Harry,

“Where are you? And why are you being so quiet?” Asked Liam concerned,

“I’m at the hospital,” Started Louis but he was quickly cut of by Liam,

“Oh shit, dude, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m fine” sighed Louis, “Harry had to come in for an examination and he freaked out when they wanted him to remove his clothing so they could do the examination. He had to be sedated so they wanted to keep him in overnight.” Louis explained.

“Oh, man… I’m sorry,” Liam breathed,

“It’s okay. Sorry I’m being so quiet, it’s just, Harry is asleep right now and I don’t want to wake him.” Replied Louis.

“It’s fine. I was just calling as I hadn’t heard from you in a while. Is he alright now?” Liam enquired,

“Yeah, he’s okay but he’s really tired.” Louis replied, “He’s also been a lot more vocal with me recently since his panic attack. Like, we’ve had actual conversations.” He added.

“That’s good though right?” Asked Liam,

“Of course, it means he’s beginning to trust me more.” Louis smiled to himself at the thought of Harry actually trusting him. He was about to say something else when he felt Harry begin to stirr, “Hey, it looks like Harry’s beginning to wake up. I should go.”

“Alright man, see you later” Liam smiled,

“Bye,” Louis hung up. Placing his phone back in his pocket.

He began to soothingly stroke Harry’s hair again as the boy began to stir against him.

“Hey sweetie…” Called Louis lightly, helping the boy to awake from his slumber, “Wakey, wakey, Harry…”

“Mh…” Moaned Harry, moving his hand slightly.

“Hey, sleepy head,” cooed Louis as Harry’s eyes fluttered open.

Harry gave Louis a gentle smile before laying his head back down on Louis’ chest, cuddling in closer.

Louis laughed lightly. He was so surprised by how cuddly Harry was being and how unashamed he was by it. Especially since one of the number rules when being around Harry is never to touch him. So Harry acting like this around Louis just goes to show how much Harry is starting to trust and be comfortable around the older boy. The thought of Harry trusting and confiding in him made Louis feel warm inside. He hoped it was a good thing but only time could tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I hope you're having a wonderful day!   
> I had fun editing this chapter and it ended up being over 4,000 words long so, yeah... it's a long one :)  
> I really hope you all like this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments as I love to know what ya'll think! Also, add me on instagram @bohogreenwitch just because :)  
> All the love,  
> \- E xoxo

“Hey, love” Smiled Jay as she walked into the room to see Harry asleep on the bed with Louis sitting next to him with an arm around him.

“Hi Mum,” He smiled back,

“I brought you coffee,” She walked forward and handed him the take away cup. 

Louis nodded in thanks, smiling as he took a small sip.

“Have you seen the doctor about his test results yet?” Louis asked hopefully.

Jay looked away briefly before looking back at Louis.

“I, yes. He gave me the rundown but I. I know you worry about him, love, but I can’t discuss it with you unless Harry agrees. It wouldn’t be right.” She explained,

Louis nodded, “I understand mum, it’s okay.” 

Louis’ mum smiled.

“Now, on the plus side, when he wakes up the doctor asked if we could come and get him so he could check Harry’s vitals and then, hopefully, clear him for release.” Jay smiled,

“That’s good.” Louis smiled, glad that Harry would be able to leave the hospital in a matter of hours.

Not thirty minutes later Harry’s green eyes fluttered open to see Louis lying on the bed next to him watching random crap playing on Netflix. Louis looked over after feeling Harry shift next to him.

“Hey H?” Asked Louis gently,

“Hmm…” The younger hummed in response,

“How are you feeling?” He asked moving slightly so he could see Harry properly.

“I’m okay.” He muttered quietly, “W...what happened?”

Harry looked at Louis, confusion clouding his mind.

“You’re in the hospital, you had to have an examination.” Louis explained carefully,

“Oh…” Muttered Harry quietly, before adding, “Oh. I… You know?”   
Harry’s eyes blew wide and his tone of voice was one of horror.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay” Soothed Louis gently until Harry began to relax again.

They sat quietly for a few minutes when the door opened.

“Hey Louis,” Started Jay, “Oh, Harry, I’m glad to see you’re awake,” She smiled gently, before walking back towards the door, “I’ll go and let the doctor know you’re awake.”   
She walked back out of the door.

Not a few minutes later she returned with a nurse following closely behind her.

“Hello Harry,” Smiled the nurse, “How are you feeling?”   
She approached the bed.

“I… I’m okay, just a lil’ fuzzy, that’s all,” He muttered quietly.

Louis moved from the bed to allow the nurse to do her job.

“Okay, so I’m just going to do some basic checks and sort out your prescription and then you’ll be able to go,” She smiled as she started to check his heart rate and blood pressure. 

Finally, after finishing every check she briefly left the room before returning with a slip of paper and a clipboard. She approached Jay, handing her the clipboard and a pen.

“Okay, I just need you to sign here so he can be discharged,” She smiled,

Jay happily complied and handed the clipboard back to the nurse.

“And here is a prescription for some pain medication.” She handed Jay the slip of paper, “It should be ready to collect by three this afternoon.”

“Thank you very much.” Jay smiled before bidding goodbye to the nurse and helping Harry out of bed and into a wheelchair the nurse had left for them.

The three made their way down to the car park slowly, bidding goodbye to different nurses and doctors on their way out.

Once they were in the car Louis pulled out his phone to message Liam.

**L.TOMLINSON to L.PAYNE** **  
** Hey Liam. We’re just leaving the hospital now. Just thought I should let you and Niall know. :)

**L.PAYNE to L.TOMLINSON**

That’s great news! Maybe Niall and I could come over and visit later today or tomorrow.

**L.TOMLINSON to L.PAYNE** **  
** I’ll have to check with Mum and Harry but I think that’s a good idea!

**L.PAYNE to L.TOMLINSON** **  
** Great! I’ll leave you to it but let me know when we can come over :)   
**L.TOMLINSON to L.PAYNE** **  
** Can do! Chat later.

Louis put his phone back into his pocket.

“Hey Harry?” Called Louis,

“Yeah?” He murmured, looking up to Louis,

“Liam and Niall were wondering if they could come and see you later? Would you be up for that?” Asked Louis hopefully,

“I… I uh…” Stuttered Harry,

“It’s up to you, love,” Jay chimed in, “But I think it would do you some good to see some friends. Gain a sense of normality.” She smiled.

Harry looked out of the window for a moment.

“They, they aren’t my friends.” whispered Harry so quietly only Louis could hear him,

Louis gently placed his hand on Harry’s knee.

“Remember Harry, they’re the ones that brought you to mine after what Zayn did.” He tried, “They’re genuinely trying to make up for what they did. They really care about you, Harry.”

“I… I don’t know Niall b… but Liam… I know Liam, I k...know he… he doesn’t like me.” Harry muttered quietly,

“Sweetie, don’t be silly. He’s very worried about you. He told me himself,” Louis replied, looking at Harry,

“N… no… L...Louis I… He and I… he, he doesn’t l..l..like me. We were friends… once… but y...you weren’t there… he...he doesn’t, no... he doesn’t like me.”

“Harry, I promise you. Whatever happened is in the past. He genuinely cares.” Explained Louis, “He called me, he was worried sick about you.”

“H...he… he was?” He asked,

“Yeah. He’ll tell you himself, he wants to come over, meaning you. It was his idea for him and Niall to come over. He wants us all to hang out.” Explained Louis, “So, are you okay with that?”

Harry paused for a moment before speaking up again.

“I… I, yes… okay.” He finally replied.

Louis put an arm around Harry soothingly in order to calm the younger lad.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled pressing a firm kiss to Harry’s temple.

Not even an hour later Liam and Niall were walking into the bedroom.

“Hey Louis, Harry,” He smiled Liam as he entered the room.

“Hey!” Responded Louis.

Harry just pushed himself closer to Louis, smiling a tight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“How are you doing Harry?” Niall asked, moving to stand at the end of the bed next to Liam. 

When Harry didn’t respond, Niall rephrased his question, “Are you doing okay?”

Harry nodded stiffly.

“Whatcha got there mate?” Asked Louis noticing the carrier bags the two men were carrying.

Niall tipped out the contents of the bag onto the bed.

“I bought snacks!” He smirked as bags of crisps, popcorn, sweets and chocolate tumbled out onto the bed.

He then ran out of the room before swiftly returning.

“And pop!” He smiled brightly holding up a selection of different four packs of cans.

Liam then held up his bag.

“And I bought chinese!” Liam smiled,

“Jesus you guys bought a lot!” Louis laughed, 

“Well, I know hospital food sucks and you two have had enough stress. Plus it's a Saturday and so we thought we could let loose a little. You’re mum even asked if we wanted to stay over, though, only if you two want us to,” Smiled Niall,

Louis smiled at the two before looking at Harry.

“What do you say H?” He asked gently, “Are you okay with Liam and Niall staying over and the four of us having a boys night?”

Harry looked from Louis to Liam and Niall shyly.

“I...I uh…” He stuttered, 

He then nodded once.

Liam fist pumped the air and then high fived Niall.

“Oh man this is gonna be sick!” Niall yelled,

“Dude, keep it down.” Louis laughed gently.

“Sorry mate,” smiled Liam sheepishly.

Louis beckoned for the boys to sit down on the bed.

“Now for Chinese. I’ve got noodles, rice, spring rolls, chicken balls, both lemon and sweet and sour sauce, ribs and prawn crackers!” Liam smiled, “What does everyone want?”

“Wait, let me get some plates!” Louis quickly cut in, knowing how annoyed his mum would be if they got chinese food everywhere.

Louis quickly shuffled out of bed, ignoring Harry’s silent plea not to leave him alone with Liam and Niall.

Niall gave Liam a look before saying, “I’ll help.”

Once Louis and Niall had left Harry looked at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. He could hear Louis and Niall talking downstairs.

“Soo… Harry, I just, I wanted to. Before this goes any further, I just wanted to apologize to you.” 

Harry’s head shot up in shock. He could have sworn he’d miss heard. Liam isn't apologizing, Liam didn’t apologize.

“Harry, I… well, Zayn treated you like shit and I well, I let him. I never stopped him and I’m sorry.” Liam began, “And I mean, I was a shit friend to you long before that. Like, you started pulling away and instead of finding out what was wrong and helping you I just, I let you… I mean, I knew what your father was doing, well, I had a very good idea as to what he was doing and I… I did nothing! And I’m so sorry, so so freaking sorry!” 

Harry didn’t realise he had tears falling from his eyes and onto his hands. He was unable to look away from Liam. He couldn’t do it.

“Harry, I fucked up. I hurt you and I could, I know there's nothing I could ever do to make up for it but please, please let me atleast try.”

Liam hadn’t looked away from Harry the whole time but as soon as he closed his eyes to gather himself he felt someone tackle him to the bed.

When he opened them he saw Harry had attached himself to him. Hugging him tightly, openly sobbing into his chest. This shocked Liam as Harry had never been one for touching. I mean, it still shocked him that he was so comfortable with Louis when they’d only just met each other.

“Oh Harry.” Soothed Liam, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

After a moment longer Harry pulled away lightly.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Muttered Liam a final time before Harry cut him off, stuttering.

“I...it… it’s o...okay…” He whispered, “I… I f..f..for… forgive y...y...you.”

This time Liam was the one who hugged Harry. He gently wound his arms around him and once Harry reciprocated the hug he began to hold him a little firmer.

“Whats going on here?” Asked Louis but then he saw Harry was crying.

“Is everything okay?” He Niall added, concerned.

“Yeah. Harry and I, we just had a bit of a chat.” Liam began to explain, “I, well, we may not be friends yet but I’m sure one day, when Harry is ready we…”

“We’re friends.” Harry cut in quietly, “I… I’d like us t..to… to be friends…” He stuttered before quickly adding, “I...if you wanna be f...friends with me… a..again.”

“Of course I want to be your friend Harry!” Smiled Liam,

“What about me?” Niall pouted, “Do I get to be friends with you too?”   
Harry giggled slightly at the other boy's childish manner.

“Of course Niall, if you want to be.” Harry gave him a small smile.

Niall’s mouth pulled into a bright smile and his eyes lit up.

“So, we’re all friends?” Asked Niall hopefully,

“Nah, we’re more than friends, we’re bros.” Louis smirked in return, “I mean, I’ve been through more with three of you in two weeks, than I’ve ever been with anyone.” 

Harry shyly smiled at the three boys.

He’d never had real friends before, unless you count when him and Liam used to be friends. It felt good to have people there for him and to have friends. Although, he was sure he and Louis were more than friends. He’d just have to find the words to discuss it with him one day. But, for now that could wait as he was just happy with these two friends.

It wasn’t long before the four were laughing and talking like they’d all known each other for years.

“No!” Yelled Louis,

“Yeah! He did!” Laughed Liam, “He threw up everywhere and then Niall and I had to carry him to the taxi!”

Harry Niall and Louis burst out laughing.

Liam watched the way Harry’s eyes lit up as he laughed. It had been a long time since he’d seen his friend like this. He’d really missed it.

The four had long ago finished the Chinese and had moved their boys night to the living room as Jay had gone to bed.

They sat on the floor around the coffee table with various snacks and drinks spread in a mess over the top of it.

“So you weren’t drunk?” Asked Louis,

“No… God no. Niall and I were completely sober but Zayn was trying to show off. I mean, I know you haven’t really gotten the chance to know him but Harry can tell you. Zayn seems to constantly feel the need to prove himself.” Explained Liam,

“I think that’s why he always used to pick on Harry.” Added Niall before stuffing crisps in his mouth.

Harry began to feel slightly uncomfortable but the boys didn’t notice.

“Pick on Harry?” Replied Louis, incredulously, “Mate, he harassed him. Full on bullied him.”

Liam shook his head lightly.

“I know… I know… I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“C...can we t...t...talk about som...something else?” Harry barely whispered.

Louis turned to the younger boy.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry. It was insensitive of us.” Louis spoke sincerely, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Sorry H,” Added Liam sadly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Niall gave him a gentle smile.

“It’s okay,” Harry said quietly, giving a small smile.

“I’ll be right back,” Said Louis before heading upstairs to use the toilet.

The three boys smiled between themselves before Harry felt something slam into his side.

He looked at Liam shocked.

The three looked between themselves when Liam suddenly yelled,

“Pillow fight!”

Niall full on tackled Liam to the ground.

“What are you doing?” Shrieked Liam inbetween giggles,

“Defending Hazza’s honour!” He simply replied as Liam pushed him off.

The two of them wrestled a pillow between the two of them before they realised Harry wasn’t joining them.

Both slowly turned to him, looks of mischief buried deep in their eyes.

There were a few moments of silent breathing before the two dove forward. Tackling Harry to the ground, hitting him with pillows. Laughing and giggling as they went.

They went on having a laugh until Louis returned. At first he giggled at the sight and pulled out his phone to take a photo but just as he was putting his phone away he realised something… Harry wasn’t laughing… Or playfully fighting back…

Harry was crying… he was thrashing… he was hyperventilating.

“Li…” Louis called moving back, putting down the pillow, “Liam, Niall! Stop!”

Liam looked to him confused before looking down at Harry.

“Shit…” He muttered,

“H… Harry sweetie,” Louis called, gently pulling Harry to sit, “I’m so sorry Harry.”

“It’s okay, just take a deep breath,” Louis soothed, “That’s it, that’s good… there we go.” 

Once Harry’s breathing had calmed he looked a lot less distraught. Louis gently wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close.

“It’s okay… I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He soothed.

Harry nodded. Louis understood that this was his way of saying ‘it was okay’ and that ‘he was okay’.

“H, I am so sorry,” Added Liam gently.

“Yeah Harry, it was just a bit of fun. We didn’t realise, we’re so sorry.” Niall appolagised.

“It’s okay guys. I, it was just a little overwhelming and it hurt my ribs…” Muttered Harry,

“Oh shit, Haz. We completely forgot about your ribs.” Muttered Liam, “We’re so sorry.”   
“I..it’s fine.” Louis shot them a slightly pained smile.

“Why don’t we watch a film or something and just relax without starting a fight,” Suggested Liam.

“Sounds good,” Replied Louis, “What d’ya say Harry?” 

Louis looked down at Harry who just nodded and smiled shyly.

“Okay, you three pick out a film while I get Harry some painkillers for his ribs.” Smiled Louis before heading into the kitchen.

When he returned he handed Harry the pills and a glass of water and watched as Harry gratefully took them.

“Thanks Lou,” Whispered Harry,

“It’s no problem, love,” Louis replied as he sat down on the sofa with the younger lad.

Soon enough the four of them were cuddled up on the sofa watching the Kissing Booth. It was the first thing that came up and Niall seemed rather excited about it and so Harry, Louis and Liam really couldn’t say no to him.

As the film ended Liam went to grab the remote.

“What do ya…” He started but Louis cut him off.

“SHhhhhh…” 

“What?” Asked Liam quietly,

“He’s sleeping,” Louis pointed at Harry who was cuddled into Louis’ side. His head resting on the older boy's chest.

“Oh…” Replied Liam.

Liam sat back down with the remote and began flicking through things until he came across Community.

He looked to Louis, who gave a nod, and decided to hit play. He made sure to turn down the volume so as not to disturb Harry.

It wasn’t long before Liam and Niall had nodded off and Louis wasn’t far behind. As he drifted off he found himself sub-consciously running his hand through Harry’s long curly hair to soothe himself as he fell asleep.

_ “Styles! The fuck is your problem?” He yelled. _

_ Harry stood silently, _

_ “Ooh, cat got your tongue?” He laughed pushing Harry into the lockers. _

_ He tried not to let the tears fall as he fell to the floor but he couldn’t help it.  _

_ He tried not to show his fear as they kicked him in the stomach. _

_ But he couldn't hide it, he couldn’t stop it. _

“Harry, Harry sweetie, wake up love,”

He felt a hand carding through his hair.

“Harry love, come on,”

He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with deep blue eyes. He almost screamed out of shock.

“Shhh…” Soothed Louis, continuing to run his hand through Harry’s hair. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He felt a sob roll through his body.

“It’s okay.” Louis soothed, “It’s okay, let it out sweetie, you’re okay,”

Harry sat up a little and buried his face in Louis’ chest. Louis could feel his tears soaking through his t-shirt but he didn’t mind. Harry needed the comfort and he was more than happy to supply it.

Louis ran one hand up and down Harry’s arm soothingly whilst the other played with his hair.

“You’re okay…” He kept muttered soothing words to try and calm him down.

He was trying to keep him comfortable in order to allow him to stop crying.

Hopefully, once the tears were done he and Harry could have a talk and Harry would tell him what’s wrong.

Harry took a deep breath and in doing so let out another small sob. As Harry did this Louis noticed Niall stirring slightly.

“Hey sweetie, shall we go into the kitchen. I’ll make you some tea and we can have a little chat, yeah?” Louis asked, knowing he didn’t want to accidentally wake Liam up.

Harry didn’t say anything but Louis felt him nod against his chest.

“Come on then.” Louis stood up, gently pulling Harry along with him. 

Louis wound an arm around Harry gently as they walked into the kitchen. Once they’d entered Louis closed the door and turned to see Harry just stood in the middle of the room.

“Sit down, yeah.” Suggested Louis, “Just take a breath and relax.”

Harry slowly moved towards one of the stools as Louis filled the kettle with water and put it to boil.

He then silently got out two mugs and placed a tea bag in each. Once the kettle clicked he carefully poured in the water, followed by milk and a small amount of sugar. He then removed the tea bags and silently carried the two mugs to the island where Harry was sitting and placed one in front of him before sitting down opposite.

Harry didn’t look up, he just sat playing with his hands, staring at the tea in front of him. Louis hoped the boy would open up on his own. However, it soon became clear that he would not and Louis couldn’t have that.

“Harry, love.” Started Louis, “Please, look at me.”

Harry slowly lifted his head. As his face came into view Louis could clearly see his pale features. His dark under eyes, his dull green eyes, his dry chapped lips.

“Firstly, are you okay?” He asked once he’d fully taken in Harry’s appearance.

Harry sharply shook his head, his bottom lip wobbled slightly.

“Hey… it’s okay. Please don’t cry,” Louis tried to sound strong however it came out as a bit of a plea.

Louis gently slid a box of tissues to Harry, who gratefully took the box and pulled one out. Gently using it to dab his eyes.

“Are you feeling up to talking?” Asked Louis,

Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

Louis gave him a small smile at Harry’s willingness to open up to him.

“So, Harry, what happened? Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?”

Harry paled slightly at the thought of the dream.

“I… It was of Zayn…” He began shakily, “H… he was calling me a … a… a fag and he… he pushed me and I…”

“You what? Harry,” Asked Louis gently,

“I… I’m so scared Louis… So… so… scared…” He trailed off as he spoke, tears now freely falling but he didn’t hide his face or wipe them away. He just let them fall.

“What are you scared of, Harry? Please tell me?” 

Harry took a deep breath, his mouth flapping slightly as he tried to form words.

“W… when do… do I go back?” He asked, “I… I mean I know I’ll have to go back to school s...sometime b… but I… I just, when?”

Louis had almost forgotten about the bullying in school. Especially since Liam and Harry we’re on good terms now and Niall seems to want to sort things out between them.

“Honestly, I don’t know Harry.” Started Louis, “I mean you still have doctors appointments to check in on injuries. I know mum won’t even think about letting you back until your ribs are healed.”

“They feel fine,” Muttered Harry,

“Harry, please don’t lie to me.”

Harry looked down shyly, just proving to Louis how much pain he was really in.

“I also know that Mum wants you to get you evaluated.” Explained Louis unsure as to whether he should tell Harry.

“What?” He asked stunned,

“Well, Harry, I had to tell her about what happened okay?” Explained Louis, “She had to know. She also knows about the panic attack and breakdowns and we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“So you think I’m crazy…” Mumbled Harry almost inaudibly,

“No. No… Harry, not at all.” Louis was quick to interject, “Harry, she, we… I’m worried about you. Have you ever considered the possibility that you have PTSD and/or depression?”

This question hit Harry hard. I mean sure, he’d considered it but no one had ever asked him before, he’d never admitted it out loud before.

“I… I…” Harry began, more tears began to fall.

“It’s okay Harry, it’s okay to need help and in order to get the help you need you need to be evaluated. They may put you on medication or suggest therapy but they will help you okay? It will all be okay.” 

Louis stood up and walked around the island before pulling Harry into a tight embrace. He gently pulled Harry from the stool and sat down pulling Harry onto his lap, holding him close as he sobbed lightly.

“It will be okay, everything will be okay.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am so thankful to those of you who added my insta! There were only three of you but you’ve all been so nice and kind and I love talking to all of you! Those of you who haven’t added me, my Instagram handle is @bohogreenwitch so feel free to add me and say hi! Also, on my insta I post random crap and I will start posting exclusive info about my fictions and if you have one-shot requests I will be most likely to respond to them on there :)  
> I’m also sorry that I didn’t post yesterday! I had every intention but my step brothers came over and I got very distracted! However, I had a few free hours today so I finished the chapter!  
> In other news I got my GCSE results, I got five A*s, four As and 1 b (Surprisingly I got A*s in both English lit and lang… who could have guessed :) ).  
> One more random thing, I had a diving lesson today and for the first time actually went out on the road, like properly on the road… I was nervous but it actually wasn’t that bad. It was pretty fun but I did have to concentrate like hell in order to not crash :)  
> A N Y W A Y, I hope you all love this chapter! Please make sure to add kudos and comments as I love talking to you guys and hearing your opinions!  
> As always, all the love,  
> -El xoxo

Not long after Harry and Louis had their talk in the kitchen Louis convinced Harry to go upstairs to his bed to get some proper rest. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Louis had tucked Harry under the covers and was drifting off to sleep on the sofa downstairs whilst Harry slept peacefully upstairs.

“Lou, Louis love…” Louis heard someone call him out of his slumber, “Lou…”   
Louis slowly opened his eyes to see his mum leaning over him.

“Good morning love,” She smiled, “It’s just past eight but I wanted to talk to you before Harry and the other boys woke up.”   
Louis slowly sat up and rolled off the sofa. He placed his feet on the floor and sleepily trudged into the kitchen whilst wiping the sleep out of his eyes. His mum following close behind him making sure to close the kitchen door to give them some privacy.

Jay turned to Louis handing him a mug of tea which he gratefully took before sitting down at the breakfast bar. A few minutes later Jay sat down opposite him with her own mug.

“Firstly, how are you doing?” She asked, taking a sip from her mug, “As this is obviously a lot to take in.”   
“I’m fine mum, really,” Louis replied, “I’m a little tired since Harry had a nightmare last night but I’m really fine.” Louis smiled.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” She smiled, “You said Harry had a nightmare?”   
Louis nodded, “Yeah. He’s worried about going back to school and he was asking when he’d be going back and so I told him about getting him evaluated.” Explained Louis.

“Oh love, I wish I’d been there when you’d done that.” Replied Jay, “He’s in a fragile state. How did he take it?”   
Louis took a long sip of his tea.

“At first he thought we thought he was crazy but I explained to him that he’s not and that it’s okay to need help. After that there were quite a few tears and then he was exhausted so I convinced him to sleep in my bed so he would be more comfortable.” Louis replied,

Jay nodded slowly, “Okay, well you did the right thing. It seems you handled it well.” Jay took a sip of her tea, “About getting him evaluated, yesterday evening I got in contact with the doctors and they said they could see him this morning. So, in a while we’ll wake the boys and I was thinking we could go out for breakfast?” Jay suggested,

“That sounds great,” Smiled Louis,   
Jay smiled brightly, “So, give them another half an hour and then we’ll get them up.”   
“Okay, thanks mum,” Louis smiled, before finishing his tea and putting the mug in the sink and heading upstairs.

After ten minutes he returned downstairs and slowly made his way back into the livingroom to see Niall sat up on the sofa.

“Hey mate,” He smiled, “How are you doing?”   
Niall yawned, his mouth stretching wide.

“I’m alright. Man, your sofas comfy,” He muttered making Louis laugh lightly,

“That it is,” Smiled Louis.

Not a minute later there was movement on the floor as Liam woke up from his slumber.

“You two are already up?” He mumbled sleepily,

“Yeah,” Nodded Louis, “Mum woke me half an hour ago and this one just woke a few minutes ago,” He smiled.

Slowly Liam stood up from where he had been sleeping on the floor.

“So, Mum’s said she’d take us out for breakfast. You guys down?” Asked Louis,

“Nah mate.” Declined Liam, “My mum wants me home soon,” He said, opening his phone.

“Yeah, I’ll have to pass too, if that’s alright.” Added Niall, “I think Harry could do with some bonding time with you and Jay anyway,” He smiled.

“You sure?” Asked Louis,

“Yeah. We’ll just get dressed and get out of your way,” Smiled Liam standing, “Niall, do you want a ride home?”   
“Yes please,” Nodded Niall.

“Okay,” Liam smiled before going into the downstairs toilet to get dressed.

It wasn’t long before Louis was waving off Niall and Liam as they drove off down the road. He then Louis slowly returned to the house. After shutting the door he turned to see Harry trudging down the stairs.   
“Hey love,” Smiled Louis, surprised, “How are you feeling?”   
Harry was wearing a pair of Louis’ black jeans and one of Louis’ sweaters that was greatly oversized on him. He used his sweater paw to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“M’h okay,” He mumbled, “You’re mum said I could borrow these clothes, I hope you don’t mind.”   
“Nah,” Smiled Louis, “I don’t mind, you look cute,” 

Harry blushed red.

“Thanks…” He whispered.

Louis walked closer to Harry just as Jay entered the room with her bag in hand.

“You boys ready to go?” Both Harry and Louis nodded in response before following her out of the house and to her car.

Just as she was pulling off she glanced in the mirror at both Louis and Harry sat in the back of the car.

“So, I was thinking we could go to the shop as Harry doesn’t have any of his own clothes at the moment.” Smiled Jay, 

“That’s a great idea!” Louis smiled brightly, looking over at Harry who was sitting next to him watching out the window as the world went by. 

“What do you think Harry?” Asked Louis, quieter, gently placing a hand on the boys leg.

Harry jumped and suddenly turned to look at Harry. It was clear the boy was really off in his own world as they drove along.

“Hmm?” Replied Harry,

“Mum said we should get you some new clothes when we’re out?” Explained Louis.

Harry’s blank face slowly morphed into a frown as he lightly shook his head.

“Why not?” Asked Louis, “What’s wrong?”   
“I...I don’t have any money…” Harry whispered, looking down at his lap.

Louis chuckled lightly before he realised that Harry seriously was upset by this.

“Harry, you don’t have to buy your own clothes.” Jay said, “I’ll buy them. If you’re going to be living under my roof I’m going to treat you as one of my own.”   
Jay smiled in the mirror at Harry who wasn’t looking up at her. Harry didn’t move or say anything. He just stayed looking down trying not to seem ungrateful but finding it insanely difficult to look up or maintain a conversation with anyone in the vehicle. Jay flashed Louis a brief look of concern through the mirror and Louis shot back a look of equal concern. 

Louis wanted to talk to Harry, make sure he was okay and comfort him. However, he was stopped when he felt the car pull to a stop. He looked out of the window to see they had arrived at their destination.

The trio quickly climbed out of the car and were making their way through the shopping centre.

“So, are you boys hungry? Do you want to get food or shop a little first?” She asked,

“I don’t mind.” Smiled Louis before turning to Harry, “What do you want to do?”    
“I...I’m not really hungry…” Mumbled Harry so only Louis could hear him,

“Okay, so shopping first!” Smiled Louis brightly as he took Harry’s hand and began to walk towards some shops. 

Six shops, two jumpers, a pair of jeans, a few pairs of underwear, three tops and a pair of sweatpants later Louis, Harry and Jay were sitting in a cafe.

“Okay, so what do you boys want?” Asked Jay, looking down the menu.

“I’ll have an iced coffee and a breakfast roll!” Smiled Louis happily, “What are you having Hazza!?” 

Harry was looking down at the menu, conflict playing on his features.

“I...I uh…” He stuttered, struggling to get his words out.

Louis found himself move closer to Harry to try and comfort the boy.

“I..I..I’m sorry, I need some air…” Harry whispered standing up and leaving the cafe.

Louis and Jay looked to one another before Louis silently slid out of his seat and followed Harry out.

“Harry, love,” He called once he found the boy sitting on a bench outside, “Are you okay?”   
“I...it’s too much…” He whispered, not looking up,   
“What’s too much?” Asked Louis, trying to get Harry to open up.

“I...I’m not hungry…” He whispered, however, his stomach seemed to disobey him as it growled angrily.

“Harry?” Louis asked gently, placing a hand on Harry’s knee, “It’s okay to be hungry. You deserve to eat.”   
Harry shook his head lightly, “No.. no… it’s not, it’s not that I’m just… I’m not hungry.” Harry tried to explain before whispering in the end, “I’m sorry…”   
“Oh, love…” Louis sighed, pulling Harry into his arms.

It was clear to him that the other boy was distressed and needed comfort but he couldn’t figure out why or what it was that Harry couldn’t handle. The whole morning had clearly been an overwhelming experience for the boy but there was something more going on here. Hopefully, at the doctors they’d be able to work it out but for now he had to make do.

“Harry, how about we each order a drink and we split a roll?” Suggested Louis pulling away from Harry lightly.

“I...I can’t I…” Harry muttered,

“Just try.” Cut in Louis, “Try to eat something, for me?”    
Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh before finally nodding.

“Okay,” Louis smiled, holding Harry for a little longer before finally saying, “Come on, we should go back in. Mum’ll be worried.”   
Slowly Louis stood up before taking Harry’s hand and walking with him back into the cafe and to the table where Jay was sat.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone!  
I hope you're all doing well with back to school season coming up.

Since I go back to sixthform in a week I thought I'd clear some stuff up and explain how often I'll be updating and stuff, while I'm in school.

Currently, I'm off for summer, however, Wednesday 2nd of September will be my first day back at school. My school day runs from 8:50am until 4pm. In that time I will have lessons and will be working and, yeah, you know the drill. But, as I'm in sixthform I will have free lessons. In those lessons I will be doing homework and my driving lessons will also be scheduled in that time. However, on the off chance that I don't have work to do or I finish my work early I will try and work on chapters or one-shots or whatever it is that I'm currently working on on here.

I'm in quite the fortunate situation that, while most of my piers are doing four subjects, I've only chosen to do three (Drama, English Lit and Film Studies - if you're wondering) so, that means I will have a full subject's amount of frees. This is good as most teachers assume the students are doing four and so set work knowing that you're doing three others. This, in theory, means that I should be able to dedicate at least an hour a week of school time to work on my fictions. Obviously, things may come up and I may not be able to write but I will try.

I have a bad habit of getting inspiration and starting multiple fictions and then never finishing them. If you've been around since I started posting my Flarrow and Huntbastian fics then you'll know what I mean. So, much like I did back then with I'm Okay Really and Hurt and Confusion, I'm going to order my fics in a list of priority. What this means is that all other fictions will be put on hold until the one at the top of the list is complete and so on. The only exception to this list will be 'The Little Book of Larry' as that is a book of one-shots that will never really be complete. Also, writing one-shots is a good way of breaking up my writing on other fictions, meaning I won't get bored of writing as I'll always have something else to work on.

The list is as follows:

1) Hear My Words, Not My Voice (one thousand words)

2) Let Me Help You

3) The Styles Guide To Being Beautiful

4) Save Myself

Addressing One Thousand Words, as I've re-written it as Hear My Words, Not My Voice I have decided that on September 1st I will delete One Thousand Words from my account, meaning you will no longer be able to access it. As of this message being posted I will have changed the settings so that only people with Ao3 accounts can access it but in September it will be fully removed.

One final thing!  
I'm creating a new Ao3 account where all of my works will be re-posted, including my older works such as I'm Okay Really and Hurt and Confusion. I won't be deleting any of the fictions from this account straight away, however, I do intend to eventually shut down this account. Once I've completely moved a work I will set it so only registered users can view it and by January 2021 this account will be deleted.

Don't worry! I'm still going to post and read your comments and everything in between now and then but, keep in mind that works are moving. As soon as the new account is set up I will post a link to it.

In the meantime feel free to follow me on Instagram @bohogreenwitch and say hi! I love talking to all of you and it's a great way to interact with you all.  
  


As always, 

All the love,

\- El xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! I hope you’re all doing well and are staying safe. 

Some people have commented telling me that my fictions have been re-posted on another account. Whilst usually I would be annoyed by the reposting and thankful that you’d reported it to me but worry not! If you see one of my fictions reposted on an account titled 3ls_fictions then it is not a stolen fic. 3ls_fictions is my new Ao3 account!

Most of my fictions have been moved, links to the moved fictions are linked below.

**The Styles Guide to Being Beautiful:**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612446 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612446)

**Hear My Words, Not My Voice (AKA One Thousand Words):**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160982/chapters/63653257 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160982/chapters/63653257)

**Let Me Help You:**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213380/chapters/63796516 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213380/chapters/63796516)

**Sign of the Times:**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177044/chapters/63697888 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177044/chapters/63697888)

**Hurt and Confusion:**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194057 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194057)

**I’m Okay Really:**

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158615 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158615)

There are still more fictions to move and not all of the moved fictions are completely moved and up to date. For example I’ve currently only posted chapter one of ‘The Styles Guide to Being Beautiful’ on 3ls_fictions but I am trying to update them at least once every two to three days!

‘Save Myself’ and ‘The Little Book of Larry’ have yet to move but I will post the first chapter of ‘The Little Book of Larry’ on 3ls_fictions either this afternoon or tomorrow and then I’ll move ‘Save Myself’ either tomorrow or Friday.

By the end of the year all of these fictions will be moved and taken down from this site so be sure to check and subscribe to my new account for updates and uploads:

[ https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ls_fictions/pseuds/3ls_fictions ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ls_fictions/pseuds/3ls_fictions)

  
  


I hope you’re all doing well in these times of uncertainty and are looking after yourselves. If you ever need to talk don’t hesitate to comment on one of my fictions, although I don’t use this account to post I still receive emails about the comments so I will see it. If you’d prefer it to be more private then add me on Instagram @bohogreenwitch and send me a direct message. 

I love talking to all of you as you’re all so nice and kind. 

All the love,

El xoxo


End file.
